Born to the Shadows
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, an upcoming spy and assissin to the Shihoin Clan, has finally gotten an unsupervised mission. Living on the streets of Los Noches, he meets the big players of Sin City and inadvertently gets tangled up in their web of crime. With new truths unveiled and increasing difficulties in his mission, how will Ichigo manage to complete his job?
1. Prologue

A new fic! A new fic! How exciting ;p Not really ^^; Lmao. this is yet another badass Ichi fic XD I was playing with the idea of posting a new fic for you all, so I finally decided today that the summary won't be too much of a hassle as long as you enjoy reading it =D I'll be working on my fanfics today, I managed to get 2 chapters done in my second 'Chronicle of Talents' book yesterday! This is my way of celebrating!

Shiro: I love ta celebrate! XD

Ichi: Oh, I'll be celebrating later =D

Shiro: ... That don' sound too promisin' ta me. *mumbles*

Vae: I know why Ichi will be celebrating later! *waves hands excitedly*

Grimm: I have to know, tell me! =3

Vae: *whispers in Grimm's ear*

Grimm: ... Ooh... that's good. I can't wait for that chapter XD

Shiro: ... I gotta bad feelin' 'bout this. T^T

* * *

Prologue

The night is so quiet; however within the hospital room that holds the new family… there is nothing but tears. This hospital, with such incompetent personnel, will feel the wrath of this family. This family is feared and respected, living in the shadows and gathering the one weapon craved throughout all of history. To those that serve under the firm guidance of the Shihoin clan… knowledge is the only weapon worth killing for.

A petite raven haired woman has been watching another intently, her heart heavy with sadness at the death of the clan's most recent child. In times like this, the Shihoin clan is known to sneak another from the confines of the nursery. It's believed when a clan member manages to get pregnant, it's fate they acquire a new member. Whether it be theirs… or someone else's. At this very moment, another expectant mother has been taken into a room. This is the one the raven watches. She's in labor, the pain overwhelming as she comes across a few complications. The woman served by the raven has given up her very way of life to carry on the Shihoin clan name; the petite female won't allow this to be in vain.

Hours have passed, the Shihoin subordinate pacing now as doctors hurry behind the closed door. There's a scream from the strawberry blonde woman, a loud cry from her newborn, and then there's a sickening silence. The bassinet is rolled out by a quiet nurse, a second one following with a morose cloud hanging over them. Within the room, the blanket is pulled to cover the woman's head… she didn't survive the birth. The raven is quick to dart back to her leader.

"Lady Yorouchi," she comments with a bow. "Another mother has died during the birthing process, she gave birth to twins. Both were taken to the nursery."

"… You know the rules, Soi Fon," Yorouchi sighs from her bed. "Only submissive children… and no one is to see you take them."

"Understood, my lady. I won't let you down; I will have the next child of our clan tonight."

The exotic woman with dark skin and purple hair only stares at her blanket. Only women that can't give birth are chosen for this syndicate, she'll be allowed to rejoin after she gets better. She'll never have another child again. Unfortunately, she has no desire to raise a surrogate child. Even if the theft is a success, there is no one to raise the little one. In all truth, Yorouchi doesn't know why she agreed to birthing a child in the first place… she's no mother.

That night, when the lights go out, Soi Fon sneaks back into the hospital. The lights have been dimmed in the hallways, though most of the rooms are swallowed in pitch. Without thought, the raven dons some scrubs. She covers her dark hair with a cap and her face with a mask, blending in perfectly with those roaming the hallways yet. Without drawing attention to herself, Soi Fon walks to the nursery. When she opens the door, a nurse walks past to exit.

"Good luck," she mutters. "That one twin is a fucking demon! I'm just glad you're here to relieve me early."

Not even thinking to make a positive ID, the nurse leaves with a few grumbled curses. The raven is stunned a moment, yet gathers her senses fast. She walks the length of the isles, waiting for one of the newborns to call out to her. Finally, Soi Fon meanders over to the larger bassinet containing the new twins… she can feel the pull she's been looking for. Within it, two little babies are curled into one another. One has a tuft of snowy hair, a single golden eye peeking open to glare at the newcomer. Beside the little one wrapped in a blue blanket is an orange haired baby wrapped in pink. It's so quiet and still, snoozing happily beside the other without a care in the world.

"You're the one," Soi Fon whispers. "You shall be the future of the Shihoin clan."

Carefully, she lifts the tiny babe from the crib and holds it close. She quickly checks the baby over for any marks or a sign of weakness, frowning when she realizes it's a baby boy. The hospital must've run out of clean blue blankets. The child left in the crib watches intently, almost as though he's committing Soi Fon's image to memory. The raven shivers unconsciously at the very thought, holding the orange haired baby closer to her before heading out. She tucks the baby carefully in a laundry basket, a few pieces of cloth set atop him to hide the package from prying eyes, and leaves just as the other nurse heads in. Soi Fon is gone when the snowy haired baby starts hollering for his brother.

Yorouchi is just walking into the clan home when she hears the soft crying from the other room. Soi Fon is there, rocking the fussy baby pulled too soon from his twin. The baby clutches Soi Fon's shirt, bawling into her chest as she tries hard to soothe him.

"Soi Fon, what are you doing here?" Yorouchi wonders.

"I've returned with the newborn," she comments. "He has great potential."

"… Soi Fon… I really don't want to be a mother," the woman with purple locks admits. "I know this is important and it's time for fresh blood in our numbers, but… we must find another that can raise this one. I want to return to my life as a member of the troops."

Soi Fon is stunned, her mouth working without any sound tumbling from it. No one is trained highly enough to bring a child into this world than Yorouchi, as she's the Shihoin clan's prodigy and can best even the veterans. Even should she refuse to play the role of mother, only one other is capable of teaching at her level. With a quick decision and a look of pure determination, Soi Fon holds the baby closer and lifts her chin high.

"I shall raise the child," she offers. "I have no ability to give birth; I will never have children of my own. Because of this, I will be able to return to the ranks after the baby is old enough. I can teach them on jobs when I feel they're ready."

"Soi Fon…"

"Lady Yorouchi, we both know we are the only ones that can train him properly. If you aren't willing to raise him, I shall."

Yorouchi sighs, but allows Soi Fon to do as she pleases. Soi Fon is young yet, but she's Yorouchi's greatest pupil. Yorouchi was only nineteen when she took on Soi Fon, the exotic woman quick to climb the ranks. Soi Fon was just a girl when she stood before her master, only eight and now twenty-one. It pains Yorouchi to force this upon her student, but Soi Fon is a loyal woman with nothing but the clan's best interests at heart.

"Raising a child is a difficult endeavor, Soi Fon," she sighs. "You're young; you'll grow bored with this newborn quickly. You won't be able to partake in a normal life, as your life will be devoted to this child."

"I understand."

"I'll locate another woman to take up the responsibility of the baby…"

"With all due respect, my lady, I won't need them," she comments. "I will raise this baby. I will take the bad with the good, because I know in the end it'll be worth it. This little one will be one of the greatest warriors we have."

"You can't be certain of that."

"But I am."

Soi Fon turns and leaves with her new charge clinging to her. Yorouchi has the baby things she'd accumulated throughout her pregnancy taken to Soi Fon's small home down the street. Though Yorouchi comes from a wealthy family, her student has always been adamant she make it on her own. Soi Fon has been working since she was sixteen, living on her own since she turned eighteen, and now has a child to raise. No doubt, someone else from the Shihoin clan will offer to pose as the child's father… but the raven will insist she can raise the baby on her own.

As Soi Fon settles the baby in its crib late that night, she leans down and kisses his forehead. The baby reaches for her, large amber orbs pleading to be picked up. She frowns a bit, ignoring the request in hopes the little one will learn to stand on his own feet soon. After a moment, however, she realizes this child has a gift for manipulation. She lifts him up and carries him to her own room. She cuddles with the baby in her modest bed, careful not to harm him. He fusses, whining a bit at the lack of sleep and attention. Quietly, Soi Fon sings to the baby. She watches as he calms and closes his eyes, smirking as he falls asleep in a nest of pillows. This is her baby now, this child… this life… is hers to shape. The thought is both scary and exhilarating. She gazes upon her child… her Ichigo.

* * *

Bet you guys didn't expect that, huh? Ichigo being raised by Soi Fon ;p Wow, he should turn out quite... complicated XD Well, this is the prologue, so there's more drama and comedy to come! Probably some other stuff, too, but at least you can rely on me for those two ;p Now... on to my fics! XD I hope to finally finish Jail Bird today, so maybe I'll actually manage that.

Shiro: T^T

Ichi: ... What's the matter, Shiro?

Shiro: It's so sad! My baby twin was taken from me an' I couldn' do shit 'bout it. ToT

Ichi: ... Calm down, Shiro, it's just a fic.

Shiro: What kinda brother am I? I couldn' rescue ya from that psycho bitch! T0T

Soi Fon: Psycho bitch? I'll show you psycho, you parasite! DX

Shiro: how the fuck did ya get inta our author note! D=

Vae: *grins mischeivously* I have no clue. ;p

Soi Fon: *chases Shiro around with her zanpakto*

Vae: Gotta love drama and comedy XD


	2. Chapter 1

I decided to be nice and post the first chapter =) I just couldn't leave you with nothing more than a little taste ^^; I'm too nice like that. In case you guys are wondering, I'm working on finishing 'Lust: the Unleashed Sin'. I just reread it yesterday, so I'll try to get a chapter or two done in that today =) I'll also try to work on the request I started. I'm sorry they're going so slow, I honestly didn't expect so many. I'm glad you guys are being patient =D

Shiro: Fuck patience! Write 'em now! DX

Ichi: Shut up, idiot! Do you want another beat down? You know Soi Fon is on Vae's side!

Shiro: Soi Fon's a worthless bitch! She don' got 'nough strength ta hurt me!

Soi Fon: *ominous glare behind Shiro*

Grimm: I'm loving the addition to our notes XD

Shiro: *runs away from Soi Fon*

Soi Fon: What's the matter, parasite? I thought I wasn't strong enough to hurt you! Get your ass back here and take your beating like a man! DX

Shiro: ICHI! DX

Grimm: Fifty bucks says he's unconscious at the end of this. =3

Ichi: Fuck that, he'll be bawling like a baby. =p

* * *

Chapter 1

Crime is the only justice within the city of Los Noches. It wasn't always like that; it was once a wonderful place where police upheld ideals and laws. Then came the corruption, one by one those that upheld the law fell beneath the temptation of greed. Though cops still walk the streets, they're little more than uniformed thugs. They're all paid off by the head of crime within Sin City. This has been going on for over ten years, the man behind it all ingenious to say the least. Unfortunately, the areas around this infamous city named for its illegal ventures that still abide by set rules are feeling the growing chaos. No one understands the chain of command, which allows lesser thugs to pose as higher ranking criminals and take advantage of those that live on the territory borders.

The streets are dark as a figure darts along rooftops and fire escapes. Clad in black, covered from head to toe, they scope out the city they've been assigned. He leaps from a roof to a nearby fire escape, nimble in every movement. Within the Shihoin clan, each spy or assassin is handed a mission paid for by the government. They're the largest vault of knowledge within the world and the highest bidder used to be their favorite client… up until a wise woman figured out the government could hand out more perks. Now they work solely for the larger divisions, spending their off time locked in a normal life for show.

"Can you hear me?" a voice sounds in his ear.

The shadow stops and gazes upon the street like a vulture, leaving a moment to hum his confirmation. The communication device in his ear sends out a sound of static a moment, hissing in his ear, and then the woman's strict voice returns.

"How does it look?"

"Hmm… quiet… empty… tonight is an off night if I've ever seen one," he sighs. "It's too cold for most of the prostitutes to be out; they've retreated to the motels and such. Even the drug dealers are inside now. I can see the occasional thug and about five working women on the corner below me, but nothing more."

"You're sure you don't need me there?"

The masked male rolls his amber orbs, sighing at his mother's overprotectiveness. It isn't that she doesn't trust in his abilities, it's just that she'd rather be close by should something go wrong. This is the first mission he's taken where she couldn't shadow him. She means well and he understands that he's all the family she has, yet she's very attached to him.

"Mom, I can handle a little spy work," the other scoffs. "You trained me well, okay? I promise I'll call in if I need help."

"Do you have your plan to blend in set? You know you can't do anything legal, it'll only tip them off to an outsider…"

"Mom, I got this."

"… Be careful, Ichigo."

With that, her voice is gone and he's left alone with his thoughts. Quickly and without a sound, Ichigo races back to the alleyway he's chosen as his temporary home. It's a well-known fact that news travels more quickly through the ranks of prostitutes; they're the spies of the streets. Ichigo drops down next to a stack of wooden boxes he's taken up residence behind. The boxes covering the small tent he set up in an unused alcove, just so others would see a pile of junk in an alley and leave him alone. He couldn't buy an apartment right away, because that's a red flag. No one willingly moves to Los Noches, only those down on their luck or known for criminal acts. Since Ichigo is a ghost, he has no records and has to pose as the former.

"Home sweet home," he mutters. "Better change really quick."

He slides the wooden box he uses as a door aside, slipping in and closing it. There isn't a lot of room between his tent and the walls surrounding it, the buildings built close together. The alcove is a square large enough to fit a pup tent, maybe build a small fire in a metal barrel he's hidden in a far corner, but Ichigo's only concern is being found. He ducks into his tent, pulling the bag he stuffed to the side out. He brought two bags with him, one for his regular clothes and one for the clothes he's using as his cover.

"I hope this mission ends soon," he sighs as he undresses.

All his life, his true origin has been kept a closely guarded secret. Soi Fon grew more attached to Ichigo with each day that passed. Now, nineteen years after she spirited him away from the hospital, Ichigo remains the apple of her eye. The orange headed male has grown splendidly over the years, his physique lithe and built like a swimmer. His orange locks are slightly shaggy, all the better to mistake him for a female, and his amber eyes have an unnatural glow to them. Once he's kneeling in nothing more than his skin, Ichigo pulls on some underwear and tight black leggings. Carefully, Ichigo pulls on the special bra Soi Fon made. It's designed to look and feel like real breasts to further perfect his guise. Over that he has a shimmery turquoise shirt with a slightly low neckline.

One of his first lessons was how to apply makeup correctly, depending on the person he's attempting to mimic. Soi Fon started teaching him these little things when he was about five. The makeup is easy to perfect, the orange head setting a long blonde wig over his orange hair carefully and clipping in a butterfly clip to match his shirt. He doesn't want anyone recognizing him; he doesn't know how long he'll be stationed in Los Noches. Ichigo will likely change up his appearance at least three times a week.

"Okay, time to work," he murmurs.

Making sure no one sees him joining those on the street; Ichigo slips out onto the corner and waits for his first victim. He's not like others, he thinks out of the box more than most. Instead of gaining information by turning a few tricks, Ichigo gathers it from the shadows and makes his money by stealing from those stupid enough to fall into his seductive web. As he waits for a target, Ichigo listens to the gossip.

"Did you hear? Getsuga is screwing around with Shinso," one woman comments. "The others think they're serious about one another. Pantera wouldn't say any more than that."

"He's tight lipped about his family, anyway," a petite woman scoffs. "I haven't gotten the pleasure to suck him off yet, but I hear he's huge! Have you?"

"Only once," the first sighs in disappointment. "My pimp found out I was talking to him and beat the shit out of me. You know how Vega is about us turning tricks for Pantera… he's so jealous. I have to admit, I was contemplating turning in my stilettos for a cocktail dress, though."

"Working for Pantera? You better hope Vega never finds out!"

A few men wander over, the girls quick to quiet themselves. So far, Ichigo's learned that this Pantera person is important. He's not just a routine thug if he's got women looking to work for him. The pimps are usually high up within the pyramid scheme here, possessing employees and underlings… but still not more important than their own bosses. It's very rare they don't have someone they answer to.

"A new girl," a raven grins widely. "My, my… what a treat you are. What shall I be calling you, then?"

"Aurora," Ichigo comments with a cocky smile. "And you are?"

"Vega. I run this block, which makes you _my_ property," he smirks in a challenge. "Where do you turn tricks?"

"… Right over there," Ichigo comments a bit darkly.

"Let's see how good you are."

Ichigo leads the raven to an alley down the way, keeping him away from his hiding place. The orange head's brow is ticking with his annoyance, his fingers itching to tear into this asshole for being so presumptuous. Once he's within the darkness of the alley, Ichigo turns to face Vega. He's unzipping his pants, gesturing for Ichigo to get on his knees. When the orange head doesn't comply, Vega frowns in anger.

"Well? Get to it, bitch."

"If I touch your dick, it'll be to cut the damn thing off," Ichigo growls.

"I see… you're the type that needs broken in. I can do that."

He throws a punch, Ichigo dodging quickly and slamming his knee into Vega's chest. The air is knocked out of the other, his momentum only serving to brutalize Ichigo's blow. The orange head is merciless, throwing punch after punch until the other is on the ground… and then he starts kicking. When Vega moves no more, Ichigo gingerly kneels down and plucks the other's wallet from his back pocket. He carries around a lot of money, the orangette smirking before stealing his watch and cellphone as well. This will keep him fed for a while.

"You shouldn't treat women like objects," Ichigo points out. "There's always a chance one will be able to kick your ass… Thanks for the money, by the way. Hope it was worth the lesson."

With that, Ichigo exits the alley from the other end to stash his findings and buy some time. Vega will likely be found later tonight, which means Ichigo will be changing his appearance sooner than anticipated. He didn't expect to come across a leader so soon. He turns Vega's cellphone off so it can't be tracked, hiding it away in a potted tree outside a hotel, and then slowly heads back to his corner. When he gets there, the women are huddled against a building and two groups of men are arguing in front of them. One of the girls pulls Ichigo into their group, noticing the blood on his knuckles and clothes. With a whispered hiss to the others, they shield the orange head from sight. Even if there's no honor among thieves, it's nice to know there's loyalty binding the Los Noches whores.

"Where's that little bitch of a boss you take orders from?" a lanky man wonders.

"Went off to fuck a new girl. You have no right to roam his streets…"

"_His_ streets? Oh _hell_ no!" a man with snowy white hair growls out. "Yer fuckin' delusional if ya believe that shit! These streets er mine ta control! I may not be in the business a whores, but he pays me good money ta set up shop here! If there's a new girl, I fuckin' told 'im Pantera gets first pick!"

"Like he'd listen to a dumbass like you, Getsuga."

That's all it takes, the snowy haired male throwing himself at the other. Fists searching for purchase as he tears into his opponent like a wild animal. There are screams from the girls, laughter from some of the men, and shouts from the others as they try to help their rapidly losing companion. Getsuga is finally wretched from his target, the man holding him the most gorgeous thing Ichigo's ever seen. Well defined muscles covered in tan skin, locks styled in a mess of sex-ruffled bed hair, and clothes stretched tightly over the body they cover. Ichigo has to wipe his mouth of drool at the sight.

"Getsuga, calm down," the godly man comments in a sinful baritone. "We'll find Vega and you can take it out on him."

"He's been punished enough," Ichigo comments without thinking.

His voice is a whisper, but that man that's enthralled him so still hears. He turns a face of aristocratic features toward the women, his cyan eyes practically glowing in the streetlights. He raises his hands, moving them in opposite directions. Like the Red Sea, the prostitutes part to reveal Ichigo. The shock within those untamed eyes is easy to read, but it's not from the blood… not yet.

"… You're the new girl?" he wonders.

"I'm new," Ichigo nods. "And you are?"

"They call me Pantera on the streets," he comments. "This is Getsuga, my brother. Santa Teresa is the lanky fucker to my left and Murcielago is the emo to my right. What name do you go by?"

"Aurora," Ichigo comments immediately. "Well… today, anyway."

Once again his murmured comment is caught by the sensitive ears of the other, drawing a frown to the man's lips. Crimson is the next thing he notices, staining Ichigo's knuckles and painting his clothes in speckles. The blue haired man approaches, reaching for Ichigo and frowning when said orangette tenses for attack.

"I won't hurt you," he assures. "Are you injured?"

"Please, that joke of a thug couldn't hurt my feelings let alone my person."

"Where is he?"

"Unconscious down that alleyway," Ichigo points out. "I worked him over pretty good… shouldn't assume a girl is so damn dependent on a man. That fucker learned his lesson the hard way; I'm no one's property!"

"You're a very brave woman," Murcielago comments.

"Well, do what you want with him," the orange head waves off. "I'm done for the night. Later."

Before they can stop him, Ichigo heads down an alley away from his temporary home. He can hear footsteps moving to follow him, but Ichigo is already vanishing into the pitch. He's up the fire escape of the building without thought, climbing with the grace of a wildcat. He glances back to see the heads of those in Pantera's group, all of them searching the empty alley for his presence. With a smirk, Ichigo runs over to the other side and slides down a drainage pipe. His feet touch his alleyway, his body darting toward his alcove, and he's vanishing once again. Ichigo changes into a nightshirt and pants once he's safely in his tent, curling up in a thick furry blanket with a fluffy pillow. He'll sleep well tonight after that workout.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, the snowy haired male had doubled back. He passed the alley just in time to see Ichigo disappear behind the crates. Curious, Getsuga creeps further into the narrow passage. He's surprised to find how well constructed the crate wall is, held together with nails and hinges instead of simply stacked. The new girl wasn't taking any chances with pimps locating her. He's about to enter the crafty little shield when a hand falls on his shoulder.

"Shit! You fuckin' scared me, ya dick," he hisses.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shiro?" Pantera wonders.

"That lil minx is on the other side a this… uh… wall."

"That's a stack of crates."

"It looks like one, Grimmjow, but… look…"

He pushes open the door quietly, peeking in to see a tent and a metal barrel. There's a lamp on within the tent, casting the woman's silhouette upon the tent's wall. Both men let their jaws drop as she undresses, pulling off the wig that hid her shorter hair. Thankfully, Ichigo had his back to them so they don't know he's a male yet. Once the light is out and they're certain she's sleeping, the two men sneak in and open the tent. Shiro is the one to look inside, gasping at the sight of… his reflection.

"Shiro? What's wrong?"

"It's… it's me."

"Don't be stupid, Shi."

"We need ta leave fer now," he murmurs. "I don' want her knowin' we found her hidin' place, 'kay?"

Grimmjow shrugs, closing the tent when Shiro leans back. They both hurry out of the alcove, surprised at the woman's proficiency, and make certain no one else noticed them entering it. Unfortunately for them, Ichigo is a light sleeper and noticed the intrusion. He made sure they couldn't see anything more than his hair and face; he can use make up and wigs to cover that.

"Wow, first night and my hiding spot is found," Ichigo mutters. "I'll have to spend the rest of tonight looking for another one."

With a heavy sigh, he gets dressed in his black clothes and starts to break down his camp. He had seen a few good places to hide out when he scoped out the city, so all that's left is moving there. He spends the rest of the night moving, rebuilding his shield to conceal his camp, and cursing the nosey men that caused his upheaval.

* * *

There you have it! Shiro and Ichigo... uh... almost reunited! XD Like I would leave them without one another for the rest of this fic ;p More surprises to come, I promise! Right now, however, I really need to get something done ^^; Oh! By the way, the request I'm working on now is for Randamonia21. It's a GrimmIchi and another gang one. I don't know why, but that seems to be a popular genre =)

Shiro: 'Cause we were born fer it! =D

Soi Fon: Born for causing nothing but irritation for others? I can see that.

Shiro: I won' have ya talkin' ta me like that! *pointing in accusation*

Ichi: Well... she has a point...

Shiro: *gasps dramatically* Aibou! How could ya? Yer 'sposed ta be on my side! T^T

Grimm: I'll be on your side, Shiro! The gang fics do make us look even more badass! And who doesn't want to see us badass? =3

Soi Fon: I would rather see you behind bars... or on an execution platform.

Shiro & Grimm: So cold. *pout*

Ichi: *nervous chuckle* How about we just get on to the next update?


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I've decided to give you guys a little more of this fic =) I'm glad you guys are liking it. Sadly, I'm getting more reviews on this and Bleach Bait than Asylum T^T I guess it's not good enough to publish. *downtrodden expression* Oh well, back to the drawing board. Hauntings are more difficult to write than I thought, I keep repeating the same thing... like when the phone rings continuously. ^^; Maybe it's because Ichigo's a girl and some of my readers didn't bother to look at it. Hmm... I guess I can understand that.

Grimm: Awe, that's no reason to throw a fic away... Ichi makes a fucking sexy woman! =3

Ichi: Grimm! Shut up! DX

Shiro: Ya can' help the truth, Ichi! XD

Soi Fon: *punches Shiro* I can see why you're always so irritated, Kurosaki. Your Hollow is quite the headache.

Ichi: Thank you! Finally, someone sees what I have to deal with on a daily basis!

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo relocated to an alley near a casino, he's heard a lot of gossip and news coming from there and can pick up a few snippets of information even while lying in his tent. Two nights have passed since he relocated and Ichigo couldn't help but tease the men that first found him… they just think they're so smart. It's hilarious when he bumps into them and they don't recognize him. Ichigo counts the money from Shiro's wallet, which he had stolen only a few moments ago in passing. The white haired man has a pretty penny in his wallet, which makes Ichigo wonder if he deals with the drug section of this sinful place. With an uncaring shrug, Ichigo disposes of the wallet and thanks his foresight for wearing these awful white gloves. Tonight, he's dressed in a slinky fuchsia dress and ballet flats. His white gloves cover passed his elbows, a white feather boa draping over his shoulders, and a thin white belt hangs loosely on his hips.

"Hmm… Where did I put those damn earrings?" he mutters as he digs in his small purse.

Once the gold hoops are located, Ichigo pauses and puts them in. His ears are pieced in more than one spot, but he normally wears clip on earrings when on missions like this… just in case an adversary grabs for them during a fight. He flips back the short blonde hair of his wig, platinum compared to the dirty blonde of the other night. He sighs and heads for the nearest corner, knowing it'll be occupied by at least six females. Unfortunately, they're not the only ones there. Four men are ogling them, their heads immediately turning to Ichigo when he steps into view.

"I call dibs on her!"

He's the more wealthy looking man, so Ichigo smirks and crooks a finger to motion him forward. With light steps, Ichigo leads the man into an alley a good distance from the corner. He grips the man's collar when they're alone and draws him until they're nose to nose. When his victim reaches to grope him, Ichigo grabs his hand.

"I'm not that type of prostitute," he smirks. "I'm more the… draw them in with looks and rob them blind type."

Before the stupefied man can pull away, Ichigo presses hard at a nerve point and the guy drops. With a calm built up over years of practice, Ichigo steals anything of worth off the man and walks away. As he's stepping out of the alley at the other end, his path is blocked by Shiro.

"That ain't good fer business, girly," he comments. "Either stop screwin' over the johns er I'm gonna stop ya fer good!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ichigo pouts. "How about we talk this over like…"

He stops there and slams his fist in Shiro's jaw, spinning fast and bending him nearly in half with a roundhouse to his gut. Shiro's breath is stolen from him, the white haired man falling to the cold cement and staring at the whore in shock. Ichigo pats his head, swaying his hips as he walks away.

"By the way, your wallet is down the street in a dumpster," Ichigo calls back with a wink. "Thanks for the five hundred, it'll come in handy."

"Ya lil… bitch," Shiro coughs out.

Ichigo blows him a kiss, waving over his shoulder as he disappears around the corner. Shiro attempts to catch up to him, however by the time he forces himself around that corner… all he sees is some shed clothing and a platinum wig. Ichigo watches from the darkness, dressed in the black clothing he had hid beneath his dress and under his wig. He can't help but admit this is the most fun mission he's ever been assigned. Once Ichigo is finished drawing amusement from Shiro cursing up a storm and hopping about in anger, he backs away and heads to his new camp.

Grimmjow is heading home after gathering the stuff on the lists he was given, something he does every week for his girls. He's the only reasonable pimp in all of Los Noches, taking little from his girls and even attempting to get them off the streets for good. He would prefer they work in his casino, turning tricks in the hotel should they absolute need to. They're paid well enough, daycare is provided for those with kids, and they're more family than employees. That new girl would've made a damn good 'mother' for their large family… Grimmjow being the 'daddy', of course. As he gets closer, he catches movement from the corner of his eye.

"What the hell was that?" he murmurs.

A small door is pulled open deeper in the alley, closed afterward with a nearly soundless click. Grimmjow heads that way, noting the bricked in area that was once hollowed out for his girls to use on their smoking breaks in the rain… not that they ever used it. For a moment, he mulls over the idea of his father doing renovations. It's quickly discarded when he catches the thin window and a notch in the brick for a handle.

"That little minx moved right into my backyard," he smirks. "I wonder if Shiro knows."

He backs away quietly, knowing he hasn't been caught from the rustling he can hear behind the wall. Grimmjow makes his way home, wondering if he should chance posting a shadow to keep tabs on the new girl. The fact she was able to catch Shiro and himself before turns him off the idea. She's safest here in his territory, so he won't chance chasing her off.

Ichigo is sleeping the next day when he hears a ruckus, the orange head sitting up with bleary eyes as he searches for his lamp. Someone is outside his area shouting, the scuffle getting louder as they inch their way closer. They're female, probably getting tossed about by one of their targets. He can either wait it out and chance them getting killed, or help out and spend the rest of the day looking for a new hiding spot. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo curses his kind heart. He throws on some torn clothes, hoping to look like a bum, and peeks through his little window. Neither of them is paying attention to him, so he slips out unnoticed.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" the girl whines.

"How dare you leave me for that blue haired asshole! I've had enough of him stealing my women from under me! If you're so intent on getting away, I'll kill your ass right now! That's the only way you'll get away from me!"

Ichigo's brow ticks in irritation, his hand darting out to punch the man in the side. The girl's staring, completely stunned, as the orange head beats the shit out of her pimp. Ichigo doesn't blink an eye, throwing repeated punches and kicks until the man stops moving. After a moment of thought, Ichigo shrugs and kneels down to take what money he can find. Around here, a dollar is a dollar and you never know when you'll need it.

"Why did you do that?" she asks in fear. "He'll kill you!"

"I highly doubt that," Ichigo sighs. "You should really find better work; this job is bad for your health."

"… Do you have any idea who you just beat up?"

"Nope, and I don't care."

"That was Yammy! He's one of the higher ups, they'll want revenge for this!" she panics. "We're both in trouble! I can find protection from Pantera, but you… you're a sitting duck! They'll hunt you down and kill you slowly! You have to come with me to see Pantera, he'll protect you!"

Ichigo frowns and eyes the petite raven carefully. Once he's managed to stare her into calmness, he turns away and starts heading toward the street. Unfortunately, she follows him. She's determined to repay her savior with protection.

"Please come with me," she pleads. "I don't want to come across your mangled body."

"I'll be fine, I don't need someone protecting me," Ichigo sighs. "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll think about it. If I decide to bother with talking to this guy, I'll find you tomorrow."

"But… he lives at the casino," she comments with a point. "You must be new if you didn't know that. Pantera owns that casino, there's a whole apartment on the top floor of the hotel part that he lives in."

"… Well, now I know," Ichigo smirks. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Momo," she smiles brightly. "My name is Momo!"

Ichigo nods and heads off, leaving the girl to run off toward the casino's entrance. He barely catches the movement of the blue haired man watching them, those cyan orbs burning into his back with their intensity. As Momo heads over to him, the man known as Pantera opens his arms to her in welcome. The action is a form of comfort to shield her from the streets, one he does with all his girls. Momo spares Ichigo a single backward glance, but is soon guided away from the alley and into the casino.

Shiro is pulling his hair out… literally. He managed to find his wallet about an hour after his encounter with the 'Bitch from Hell', as he's so lovingly dubbed her. Unfortunately, some homeless guy stole it from him again! And just after he withdrew money from an ATM! He's seriously beginning to think there's some sort of 'piss Shiro off to the point he explodes' conspiracy going on. He's grumbling to himself when he steps into Pantera's office.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Grimmjow! I swear ta every star in the fuckin' sky, if I _ever_ run inta the Bitch from Hell again, I'm gonna fuck 'er up worse than any guy that's ever pissed me off!" he shouts.

"… Bitch from Hell? Who's that?"

"That prissy lil whore from the other night!"

Pantera, now revealed as Grimmjow, tilts his head in thought a moment. After a short while, he sets his elbow on his desk and his chin in his hand. The grin Grimmjow gives the white haired man is wide and teasing. Shiro's never been this riled up before, so it's hilarious to see him stressing about nothing.

"What's she done to deserve your wrath?"

"She stole my fuckin' wallet, kicked my ass, an'…"

"Whoa, wait… she kicked your ass?" Grimmjow snorts in humor.

"She cheated!" Shiro shouts in outrage. "Caught me off guard! How the hell was I s'posed ta know she could hit that hard?"

Shiro is subjected to Grimmjow's hysterical laughter for a while, arms over his chest as he bristles. He and Grimmjow were raised together, the white haired male always the first to get into trouble, but this is really the first time his ego's been so bruised. Normally he's standing victoriously over bruised and bloodied thugs… not whimpering on the cement beneath the mocking gaze of a whore.

"It ain't funny, ya prick!" he snaps with a kick to Grimmjow's desk. "My fuckin' wallet was stolen twice in one day! I know she's behind it!"

"Shiro, the world isn't against you. This is Sin City; you're bound to get robbed eventually."

"Not me! I never lost my wallet 'fore she showed up! That lil kitten's got fuckin' soft paws! I never felt a thing!"

"Calm down," Grimmjow smirks. "Maybe she finds you to be an easy mark…"

"The second time it was stolen, it was by a homeless dude in some tattered clothes," Shiro frowns. "He bumped passed me on the sidewalk. No one gets one over on me, Grimm. There's no way that homeless dude could a been anyone other than the Bitch from Hell!"

Grimmjow thinks that over, wondering why any self-respecting man would dress up in slinky clothes and sell his body off. Apparently, this train of thought is easily read upon Grimmjow's face. Shiro is quick to jump at a chase to theorize why this person is targeting him. Anything to draw some pity from his adopted sibling.

"I saw 'er beatin' the shit outta a john an' then stealin' from 'im," he informs. "That ain't exactly the ideal way ta pimp one's self out."

"But it's ingenious," Grimmjow smirks. "He hides within the guise of a defenseless woman down on her luck, draws in the rich clients, and takes them out with little to no resistance just to rob them. The typical john would carry over a hundred dollars if they're looking for a safe time with a working woman… all the girls with no diseases are priced more expensive than the others."

"So we just let 'im get 'way wit it?"

"Technically, he's not doing anything wrong."

"He stole from me! Twice!"

Grimmjow snickers at that once more, earning Shiro's empty wallet thrown in his face. Without another word, Shiro turns around and storms out. The younger male, by only a month or two, has always been more impatient than Grimmjow. Grimmjow is a hunter, born and raised to be Aizen's assassin. His teen years were basically spent trapped on a secluded island, trying like hell to survive within that wild. Aizen was a true believer in learning through experience, unfortunately for the blue haired male. Both he and Shiro nearly died on that damn island. With a shiver of dislike at the unwanted memory, Grimmjow heads outside.

The sun is shining brightly, lunchtime nearly upon them. Grimmjow skipped breakfast to get Momo settled into a prostitution free life, so he's rather hungry. As he roams the sidewalk, he glances toward the alley to see the door shutting on the fake wall. He'll eat something really quick and return to try hunting down the questionable female.

Ichigo stretches and yawns, stripping down to a nightshirt and boxers before curling up to sleep. Living a double life like he has been, both day and night, has taken a toll on him. He's almost tempted to call up his mom for help. Speaking of… Ichigo sighs and sits up once more. The orange haired male digs around his bag for the ear piece and calls her up.

"Mom?"

"Baby?" a sleepy voice answers. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. I just… wanted some advice."

Soi Fon has raised Ichigo with a firm hand and voice, the strict woman always difficult for Ichigo to read… which was the whole point. When he was able to read Soi Fon, he'd be able to read anyone. Right now, he can catch the sharp intake of breath. Given the conversation, Ichigo knows she's excited. He goes into his problem without her prompting.

"I've come across an opportunity I may not get again," Ichigo sighs. "The casino here takes in prostitutes so they don't have to work the streets anymore. The owner is rather high up, though I don't know how high. I can either stick to the streets, or integrate myself into a more… friendly… environment. Apparently, the majority of the working women are flocking to work beneath a man called Pantera on the streets."

"It's always best to blend in where there's the most information," Soi Fon muses aloud. "And the higher up you get, the more information you're able to pick up. I say try to get close to this Pantera person."

"Okay, thanks," Ichigo smiles. "I'll get right on that as soon as I get some sleep."

Ichigo disconnects the call, tucking his things away and lying down to sleep. He's out before he can hear the footsteps outside his alcove, having stayed up for too long to fall into a light sleep. Grimmjow makes his way into the alcove, unzipping the tent to look in. He smiles softly at the body lying within the small shelter, the head of orange hair barely visible within the thick blanket. There's a bag of tattered clothes off to the side next to one filled with women's clothing, a small electric lantern in a corner to be used later. Grimmjow wants nothing more than to take this precious bundle into his shelter of safety… and he's always been a creature of instinct. Carefully, he lifts the limp body into his arms and moves them both out into the chilly autumn air. The thick blanket keeps Ichigo from registering the change in temperature, so he barely stirs as Grimmjow makes his way to the casino's front door. Shiro is just walking up to it when Grimmjow reaches the large glass double doors, stopping to allow his brother to open them. The quizzically look his white haired sibling gives him is priceless, especially when it morphs into rage. Shiro knows who Grimmjow is holding… the Bitch from Hell. He sulks the whole way up to Grimmjow's apartment, where Ichigo is laid in the blue haired male's bed to rest.

* * *

Oh no! Ichi's been kidnapped! DX lmao, not really. Although, it does help with the next phase of his plans ;p Anyway, I have to figure out what to do today. I'm thinking of writing, but I have a Naruto doll that needs clothes and hair yet... and I'm hungry. Anyway, that's what's happening today. I hope you guys have a more productive day than me =)

Shiro: Fuck productive, let's just laze 'bout all day!

Soi Fon: It's amazing you're useful at all to Kurosaki.

Shiro: More useful than you! DX

Ichi: Shiro, shut the hell up! She's not the type to piss off!

Shiro: But...

Grimm: I have to agree. She's already beaten the shit out of you more than once.

Shiro: *pouts* Unfair.


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to update, so I just went with what you guys asked for. I hope you don't mind =) Asylum might be tomorrow's update, I don't know yet. Either that or Jail. Today I think I'll finish that doll, Naruto needs hair and clothes ;p Maybe I'll work on my books afterward... I've been putting them off. I really need to go shopping, I need to get the fabrics and stuff for my cosplay outfits. I need them in June and have to make like three of them before that. I don't think I'll make my little cousins, though. She hasn't been over to help at all and I can't afford to buy all that stuff for a one time use. Besides, she most likely won't buy the two things I told her she'll need to for her outfit. If she's not putting in any money or effort, I'm not helping out. =(

Shiro: Meany ;p

Soi Fon: I see the logic in her decision. Just because you're a parasite, doesn't mean she has to deal with any.

Vae: I didn't say parasite ^^;

Soi Fon: Same thing to me.

Ichi: Wow... You guys are horrible.

Grimm: Does this mean we get to leave and go play somewhere? =3

Ichi: *sighs and walks off*

Grimm: Awesome! My libido's gonna be so happy with you two around! X3 *follows Ichi*

* * *

Chapter 3

The minute Ichigo's mind wakes, he knows something isn't right… well, besides the fact he fell asleep in that damn bra Soi Fon made him. He always wakes up with tense muscles from sleeping oddly when that happens. Without making a sound or giving away that he's awake with a change in breathing, Ichigo peeks a single eye open and surveys his surroundings. He's in a large room, decorated as though it were taken straight from a magazine. The bed Ichigo lies on is large, queen sized, and there are a lot of pillows tossed about it. The way they lay tips Ichigo off to the haste they were knocked aside. Whoever kidnapped him didn't bother with straightening them, leaving them where they fell in favor of making Ichigo comfortable. And comfortable he is.

He slides from the bed slowly, finding himself still in the nightshirt he fell asleep in. His abductor most likely believes the illusion Ichigo is a female, which stands in the orange head's favor. On silent and bare feet, Ichigo creeps across the room toward the window… and stills when the bedroom door is opened. Gasping in surprise, which he'll say was an act to his dying day, Ichigo whirls about to stare at the man before him.

"You look like a deer in the headlights of a semi," Grimmjow chuckles in humor. "Are you okay? You don't have to freak out, you're safe now."

"… Who are you?" Ichigo demands bravely. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Calm down, you're fine. I saved you from the streets," the blue haired man grins. "I'm Pantera, but you can call me Grimmjow! Feel special, no one outside my gang calls me that on a daily basis. What am I calling you?"

"Tina."

For a moment Grimmjow seems to buy the alias, yet that was only Ichigo's wishful thinking. This guy is good, he can sense a lie easily and it freaks Ichigo out. No one but his mother could ferret out his lies, except maybe the woman that trained Soi Fon. Grimmjow frowns and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, seriously. What's your name?"

"… What makes you think my name isn't Tina?"

"You don't strike me as a Tina," he shrugs. "So..?"

"… What do I strike you as?"

A mischievous smirk touches Grimmjow's lips, one that has Ichigo backing away uneasily. It's predatory, like a cat playing with a mouse, and the orange head finds he doesn't like the way it makes him feel. He's getting warm and turned on, something he's never had to deal with before. Grimmjow doesn't bother advancing on Ichigo; he can tell the other is nervous and skittish. He wants the new person before him to feel safe, so the blue haired man will ease up around him. That doesn't mean he won't tease Ichigo, however.

"You strike me as a Chione."

"… Snow queen? Are you serious?"

"Hey, I call it like I see it."

"How about I tell you my name is Nyx and we drop the subject?" Ichigo scowls.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, a comeback sitting on the tip of his tongue before he swallows it. He wants the other to like him, so he'll go along with Ichigo's ruse. For now, anyway. Eventually, he's going to pry the other's name from him.

"So, Chione," he comments pointedly.

"Nyx."

"I know that's not your name and I'm aware you most likely know I'm not that stupid," Grimmjow scoffs. "So I'll call you what I like until you tell me your real name, okay?"

"… Whatever."

"So, Chione, are you hungry?"

Ichigo sighs heavily and follows Grimmjow out of the room. The apartment is large, very spacious, and obviously not decorated by the larger male. The bookcases are filled with movies, books, and a few games. The TV doesn't look like it's been touched in a while, however, most likely ignored in favor of being outside. Grimmjow seems the type to hate being cooped up. A chair is pulled out for him, but he doesn't sit down. Grimmjow ignores this and continues to the kitchen.

"I haven't had company in a while," Grimmjow says conversationally. "Last person I had living with me screwed me over, so I tend to shy away from roommates. I'm making an exception for you, though. I already know you're a thief and a con artist, so I'm ready for anything you have."

"… I'm a prostitute," Ichigo murmurs.

"The hell you are," Grimmjow snorts. "Shiro caught you in the act. You like to play very rough with your clients… so rough; in fact, they never get to the pleasure part. Once they're out cold, you steal everything they have and run off. You change your looks later and do it again. Sounds like a thief and a con artist to me."

Ichigo glowers at the countertop, arms over his chest as he wishes his gaze could set things aflame. Obviously, this man knows more than Ichigo gives him credit for. It makes the orange head wonder just how much he knows, those sharp amber eyes pinning Grimmjow with that very question. Grimmjow ignores the gaze as long as possible; however it's very hard when the heat within those orbs is arousing him. There's just so much raw power and passion within Ichigo's pools, Grimmjow can tell it's a destructive amount and he's drawn to it like a moth to flame.

"Stop looking at me like that," Grimmjow mutters.

"What else do you know about me?" Ichigo wonders venomously.

"You're a guy… well, that's the theory. I still can't tell, which means you're either a very strong woman, or an _extremely_ talented tranny."

"Why would you think I'm a guy?"

Grimmjow levels Ichigo with a contemplative stare, pausing in his task of gathering sandwich ingredients. Ichigo doesn't know what's going on in Grimmjow's head, but that goes both ways. Both find the other to be an enigma… and both have always been attracted to the mysterious. Only a moment of thought later, Grimmjow continues to make Ichigo something to eat.

"You didn't blow up at me about the assumption, which means it's likely to be true and you're just trying to figure out how to make your guise more believable," Grimmjow comments as-a-matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, it's perfect. I knew because no one's been able to steal Shiro's wallet before, but after you came around it's been stolen multiple times… by different people. The only logical explanation he could think of, was that you're a master of disguise making a living through theft on the streets."

"Oh yeah, that's totally logical," Ichigo scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, this is Sin City," Grimmjow shrugs. "Logical has a different meaning here. Eat up."

Ichigo eyes the sandwich for a bit, but his hunger gets the better of him. Though he's made good money on the streets, Ichigo knows better than to blow it all so quickly. In a place where money is difficult for street rats to come by, he had to use it sparingly and ate very little. The sandwich is gone in seconds, Grimmjow watching the other with wide eyes.

"I thought business was better for you than that."

"It is, but I can't very well let on to others that I have so much money," Ichigo mutters. "I lived on the street; I had to eat like those on the street. If I didn't, they'd know I had money and then _I'd_ be the target."

"Something tells me you're not new at all this," Grimmjow remarks flatly.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Ichigo scoffs.

Without another word, Grimmjow makes Ichigo a second sandwich and grabs him something to drink. The orangette isn't used to this sort of treatment; he's always been more of a self-reliant type, so he watches the other's movements intently. The stare upon his back sends a shiver along Grimmjow's spine, but when it starts to drop down to his ass… he's grinning arrogantly. He can't help it; he knows he's sinfully attractive. His form isn't bulky, but it's muscular. Tan skin and chiseled abs accompany intriguingly blue locks and cyan orbs, his predatory grin can make a woman melt, and he's not above using his looks to get what he wants. Grimmjow is about to make a move on Ichigo when his door is slammed open.

"Where is he? Where's that lil Bitch from Hell?" Shiro shouts. "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Ichigo frowns and slides away from the counter, slinking through the kitchen like a cat on the prowl. Shiro comes storming into the area, Ichigo leaps for the first attack, and Grimmjow has his arm hooked around Ichigo's waist without thinking. He jerks Ichigo off course, whirling him around and nearly throwing himself off balance trying to keep from injuring him. Shiro watches a moment, the orange headed deviant left sitting on the floor stunned, and then starts laughing mockingly. Ichigo growls in fury at the hooded figure, grabbing the nearest knife from the counter and hauling back to throw it.

"Whoa!" Grimmjow gasps. "What the hell is wrong with you? Put that damn thing down!"

He manages to pull the weapon from Ichigo's hand without harming either of them, but the mere threat has Shiro quiet. Once more he's staring at his reflection, the sight so unnatural to him he can't help but let silence settle. Ichigo fidgets beneath the gaze, not yet having seen Shiro's features. Shiro normally keeps a hood up to obscure most of his features, plus it's been chilly enough to wear the scarf his beau got him. He pulls down his hood and takes off the scarf, watching as amber eyes grow wide in shock.

"Whoa," Grimmjow murmurs. "Now that's freaky. I didn't know you had a twin, Shiro."

"… Neither did I."

Ichigo begins to sink, grabbed around the waist by Grimmjow and carefully led to the table. In all his life, Ichigo never saw this coming. He has no siblings, his mother said nothing about a twin brother… something isn't right. Ichigo hasn't finished his schooling, technically, so most of the clan's rules haven't been taught to him. The tendency to steal babies from their cribs is one of them.

"… Let's go, Bitch from Hell," Shiro states.

"Wh-What?"

Shiro rolls golden eyes, grabbing Ichigo's wrist and pulling him toward the door. Ichigo immediately fights back, kicking Shiro behind his knee before slamming his knee into the demon's chin. He's released and dances backward, Shiro groaning in pain at the onslaught. Grimmjow can't help but laugh at his adopted brother's misfortune. Shiro throws a glower his way, stifling Grimmjow's mirth before glaring at Ichigo.

"What… the _fuck_… was that for!" he snaps.

"Sorry, I panicked," Ichigo blushes. "Besides, I'm still in my pajamas. I'm not going anywhere without showering and changing first."

"… I've dubbed ya well," Shiro hisses as he rubs his chin. "Grimmjow! Deal wit that lil bitch 'fore I kill 'im!"

"I'd love to see you try," Grimmjow grins widely. "So far you've gotten your ass handed to you more times than you've even managed a hit!"

Shiro growls at the other, though Grimmjow ignores him. The blue haired man tosses Shiro an ice pack from the freezer, and then heads over to guide Ichigo to the bathroom. On the way, he grabs some clothes from his room and a towel from a linen closet. Ichigo is cautious, still uncertain about this major change from what he had been living before, so Grimmjow attempts to calm him with a soothing tone.

"You'll get used to him," he chuckles. "He acts before thinking, unfortunately. He's always been like that. Here are some clothes, though they might be a bit big on you. If you'd like to continue playing the helpless female, go right ahead. It's actually far more amusing to watch Shiro get beat up by a chick anyway."

Ichigo doesn't say anything, just nods absently. He takes the clothes offered him and enters the bathroom, turning on the shower after setting the clothes aside. Ichigo undresses, setting the bra on the sink to pack away later. If he doesn't have to pretend to be a girl, he most definitely isn't going to. Although… no one knows he's a guy except Grimmjow and Shiro. It may be to his advantage to keep up the guise outside these walls. He contemplates this choice as he stands beneath the spray of hot water.

Grimmjow glowers at a sulking Shiro, the later having been sitting like this since Ichigo punched him. The blue haired man sighs and leans forward to check his sibling's jaw, wincing at the bruise that will most likely stain the skin later.

"You need to lay off grabbing him," Grimmjow states. "Obviously, he doesn't like it and it holds an ill effect for you."

"I can' help it! I didn' expect 'im ta haul off an' hit me!"

"Let's just assume that's how he's gonna react each time, okay?"

"… Good idea."

Ichigo returns dressed in a button up shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, toweling his orange locks dry carefully. Growing up in a clan made pretty much of females and submissive males, Ichigo has grown just like the others… slightly feminine in looks and all tempest in attitude. He's been taught to flirt with targets to get them close enough, but takes the 'kill now ask later' route most of the time. As he dries his hair, the shirt lying unbuttoned upon his arms, Grimmjow and Shiro ogle his slender and muscular form.

"Damn, even 'is body looks like mine," Shiro mutters. "That's freaky."

"… Are you ogling your own twin?" Grimmjow asks a bit stunned. "I always knew you were just that narcissistic."

"Hey, ya try not bein' in love wit yerself when yer as fuckin' awesome as me," the other snaps back indignantly. "It's fuckin' hard!"

"Are you guys going to argue all day under your breath?" Ichigo wonders with a sigh. "Because I have better things to do than pretend I'm not here."

Shiro perks up at the sound of Ichigo's voice, getting to his feet quickly and grabbing hold of the volatile male once again. The automatic punch that reaches to touch Shiro's jaw again is caught this time, Ichigo's hands restrained by Shiro's as he's forced out the door. Grimmjow follows, shaking his head before his eyes catch sight of Ichigo's ass. With a toothy grin, he joins the twins in the elevator.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ichigo snaps. "I'm only half dressed!"

"Yeah, but it looks so good on you," Grimmjow muses in humor.

"I ain't warmin' up ta ya 'til I know fer sure yer my blood," Shiro growls out. "We're goin' ta the hospital ta get a DNA test an' that's final! Ya may look like me, but I'm a believer in coincidences."

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he buttons up the navy shirt. This is getting too complicated for his liking. Although he told Soi Fon he'll be attempting to get closer to Grimmjow, Shiro's presence is unnerving for the assassin and spy. Ichigo will do much better back on the streets where it's more difficult for Shiro to pin him down. He'll try to ditch the two on the way to the hospital, though it'll be far more difficult in the daytime. Until then, however, Ichigo will need to think up a subtle way to tell his mom he may have found the twin brother she must've forgotten about. After all, there has to be some sort of reasonable explanation for all of this. Maybe she thought the other had died, or he was misplaced in the nursery.

* * *

There we have it! The moment you have all been waiting for has finally been posted... Shiro and Ichigo have met! XD I'm off to do something now, hopefully finish up that doll. Not sure. Sorry I don't have much to say, I'm in a threeway chat with two of my friends and I suck at multitasking ^^;

Shiro: Not the only thing ya suck at. *grumbling*

Ichi & Soi Fon: *hit Shiro from two sides*

Shiro: I'm so abused! I don' want that bitch 'round no more! DX

Grimm: Too bad, I kind of like having her here =3

Ichi: *blushes with a scowl* Whatever.

Soi Fon: You're out voted, parasite. I'll continue to stay and punish you! *smug smile*

Shiro: T^T


	5. Chapter 4

Good afternoon, my lovely readers! XD Today, I'm updating this fic =) No real reason, I just didn't know what to update. I'm going to work on fics today, but unfortunately I haven't gotten any work done on my books. I was supposed to yesterday... but I stupidly started watching Fairy Tail early and couldn't stop ^^; I went from episode 49 to episode 69 in one day ^^; I would've loved to watch the dubbed ones, but funimation didn't get the second season contract. someone else did and the voices were crap. It sounded like fandub =( I wish Funimation would get the second contract and they get rid of that other crap.

Shiro: They didn' wanna waste time on that shit, Bleach is far more important! XD

Ichi: Shiro, don't be so mean! =(

Grimm: I don't know, he seems to have a point. =D

Ichi: Not you, too! *pulls at hair in frustration*

Vae: Did I mention I might be writing a crossover fic? XD

Trio: ... WHAT! DX

Vae: Well, I had a great idea and I thought you guys should pay a visit to the Fairy Tail world! XD

Shiro: Yer evil! How dare ya even suggest we mingle wit that anime trash! DX

Grimm: Now he's beginning to sound like Ulquiorra. *sighs*

Ichi: Shiro, I forbid you to hang around Ulquiorra anymore!

Shiro: *pouts*

* * *

Chapter 4

The walk to the hospital is a long one, as Ichigo keeps attempting a quick getaway. Unfortunately for him, Grimmjow is an avid tracker… and extremely quick on his feet. The guy's like a feline trapped in a human body! They're not three blocks away from the casino when the two decide to grip Ichigo's arms, knowing he'll likely be a problem if they don't. Once Ichigo is within their grasp, his escape is put on hold… for now.

"I don' know why yer actin' like that," Shiro scoffs. "I ain't too happy 'bout ya comin' an' fuckin' up my life, ya know, but ya don' see me tryin' ta run 'way."

"Fucking up your life?" Ichigo growls. "If you feel that way, just let me go and we can forget about all this!"

"Are ya fucked up in the head?" Shiro frowns. "If I let ya go now, there's a chance ya'll commit some crime an' people will think I did it! I ain't stupid 'nough ta let that happen! At least if ya ain't my blood, there's a chance I can prove yer the culprit."

Once more Ichigo rolls his eyes, wondering if that just didn't fall from Shiro's lips because he was thinking of doing such a thing to Ichigo. The orange head wouldn't put it past him. He knows he was thinking something along that line anyway, so Ichigo can't really blame Shiro. Grimmjow lets go of him in order to stretch and yawn, his muscles rippling beneath his skin in a way that has Ichigo fascinated. The younger trips over his own feet at his lack of focus.

"For fuck's sake, go screw in the damn alley an' get it over wit!" Shiro hisses.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snaps with a light blush.

"I'm just sayin', ya two look like ya wanna jump each other like bunnies in heat. It'll be a lot easier if ya just get it out a the way."

Ichigo uses his free hand to dig a fist into Shiro's gut, cheering when he's released as the other crumples in pain. Though he wants nothing more than to run, Ichigo's curiosity is horrid. Deep down, he wants to know if Shiro is the missing piece in his life. Though the youth was raised in a social clan and brought up to love what he is and what he could be, there's always been that small emptiness within his heart.

"Grimm, Bitch from Hell is gonna get a fuckin' beat down!" Shiro snarls.

"I'm ready when you are, Princess," Ichigo smirks haughtily.

Grimmjow is between them before fists can fly, setting a warning gaze on both males. They settle for the moment, though matching scowls drift toward one another from the larger male's sides. He ignores them as long as the twins keep their hands to themselves. Grimmjow proves to be a wonderful buffer for the two; they behave the rest of the way to the hospital.

The building is one of the most well kept within the city, though that's to be expected with all the crime. Ichigo watches curiously as people go in and out without getting jumped for prescriptions or purses, not even when thugs line the streets outside. Grimmjow notices Ichigo's inquisitive look, realizing quickly that although he's practiced in deception… Ichigo doesn't know much about how things work here.

"The hospital is off limits," Grimmjow offers. "As is the church, halfway houses for the homeless or battered women, schools..."

"How do they know?"

"Everyone here works for someone more important, when they're inducted into a gang they're told which places they aren't allowed to touch. Should they touch them anyway, they're immediately handed over to the big man and his gang."

"What about the prostitutes?"

"Those bitches er untouchable," Shiro scoffs. "They ain't nothin' but worker bees 'neath a pimp. They're assigned their street, ain't 'llowed ta leave it, an' don' do shit witout their pimp okayin' it."

Ichigo frowns at that, yet knows it's true. The women he got to know on the streets were terrified of their pimps, never moving further than allowed… it was as if they were hooked up to an invisible fence. Only being told as much as you need to know sucks, which is one reason Ichigo was chosen for this mission. He has a large amount of patience and his loyalty is unwavering, the Shihoin clan has already lost too many to the temptation of Sin City. Those that can make it find the unlimited use of their talents addictive.

"So… who do you answer to?" Ichigo asks.

"That's our business," Shiro frowns. "Ya don' need ta know that much, just where ya ain't 'llowed ta touch."

"But… I don't have a pimp," Ichigo remarks. "If I don't have a pimp to work for, then I must have to answer to someone, right? So it would be who you guys answer to, wouldn't it?"

"No, yer Grimm's property now," the pale twin waves off. "Ya wanted ta be a bitch, so yer gonna be treated like one. There ain't a whore in Los Noches that works fer herself, an' ya ain't gonna be the first. Yer Grimm's bitch now."

Ichigo glowers heatedly at his copy, hands on his hips and fists aching to pound the living shit out of Shiro. Grimmjow knows what's likely to come next, holding his breath and tensing his body in case he should have to intervene. The orangette, however, simply draws a few deep breaths to calm his temper.

"How do you figure that one?" he growls out from between clenched teeth.

"Ya live in Grimm's territory," the other shrugs. "Ya may be new, but ya still gotta follow the rules. Grimm oversees any shit that goes down in 'is territory, he gets first dibs on the whores there, an' he likes ya 'nough ta forcibly take ya off the streets. Don' matter if ya don' wanna be 'is, damage is done. He won' let ya go now, no matter how much ya run. Yer 'is bitch, end a story."

Ichigo grinds his teeth together, eyes shut tight as his face reddens in fury. Grimmjow sighs and pushes the two into the hospital. At least if there's any bloodshed, they won't have to go far to get patched up. Shiro doesn't wait to be helped by the nurses, yanking Ichigo along behind him. He doesn't stop until they're safely within a small sterile room, a willowy man with pink hair standing at the other side. His back is to them, eyes roaming over a chart as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Shiro shoves Ichigo onto the hospital cot before addressing the doctor.

"Szayel, I gotta problem!"

"For the last time, Shiro, I'm not qualified to provide you with psychiatric help," the man sighs.

"That ain't the fuckin' problem!" Shiro shouts as Ichigo withholds his snickers.

The doctor turns to address the pale copy with an arrogant smirk, which falls at the sight of twin faces. Whereas Shiro is scowling darkly, Ichigo is snickering into his hand. The man named Szayel lets his jaw open and close a moment, struggling to find something to say in the face of such an impossible thing.

"… Oh my," he finally gets out.

"No fuckin' joke," Shiro remarks scathingly. "I need a DNA test 'fore I kill this lil bitch."

"Like you're a fucking dream to be around," Ichigo scoffs.

Szayel immediately gets to work drawing blood, so many questions obvious within his mind. Thankfully, he manages to keep them from being spoken. Shiro hates questions with a passion. He would chance it with just Shiro as long as Grimmjow is present to hold him back, but _two_ of the white haired demon… he's not willing to test those waters. The trio is left alone while Szayel gets the results of their test.

"So, what are you two gonna do if you really are related?" Grimmjow questions. "Not that I doubt it for a second."

"Go 'bout my life," Shiro mutters.

"Ignore his existence," Ichigo spits out.

"Awe, come on now. You two are brothers! You should love each other and have one another's back!"

"Yer my only brother," Shiro corrects. "This is just some whore we picked up on the streets. Nothin' special."

Ichigo growls in anger, elbowing Shiro before pushing him off the cot backwards. Grimmjow sighs, wondering if his brother isn't secretly a glutton for punishment. Before Shiro can attack Ichigo, Grimmjow seats himself beside the orange head and pulls him onto his lap. Shiro wouldn't dare attack Ichigo now, or Grimmjow will be the one to knock him out.

"I suggest you two sit and think about your choices really well," he growls out. "Szayel shouldn't take long and Chione isn't going anywhere, so you two better get used to one another!"

"… Chione? What the fuck?" Shiro comments in confusion.

"He wouldn't tell me his name, so I'm calling him Chione!" Grimmjow grins.

"Ah… snow queen… fitting," the white haired man contemplates. "Although, I'm still partial to 'Bitch from Hell'."

"My name is Ichigo," the orange headed male snaps. "Ichigo! It's Ichigo, are you fucking happy? Stop calling me that!"

Grimmjow grins in triumph, yet Shiro bursts into laughter at the name. Ichigo's temper boils one more time, this new addition to his life obviously bad on his stress levels. He's unable to lash out physically, as Grimmjow's tightened his hold on Ichigo's arms, so he glowers instead.

"Yer name is 'strawberry'? What the fuck?" Shiro cackles. "Where the fuck did ya grow up? A farm? A strawberry patch?"

Ichigo's red face has past the point of being that way for anger, reverting instead to embarrassment. He's never really been mortified of his own name before, as he was raised to know it meant something greater than what people take it as. With Shiro, however, he can't help but wonder what the hell his mother was thinking. It isn't much longer and Szayel returns… to find Ichigo trying to suffocate Shiro with a pillow. Grimmjow isn't helping much, as he's too busy laughing.

"Children, please settle yourselves," he mutters. "I have the results to your test. Congratulations, Shiro…"

"I ain't gotta siblin'?" he asks excitedly.

"Uh… no, you two are most definitely related. He's your twin brother, Shiro. Identical despite a few rare differences."

"Damn it!"

Ichigo and Shiro glare at one another once more, stilled only by a warning growl from Grimmjow. He's all for fun and games, but these two need to get over their differences. All he's ever had to rely on was Shiro, he'll be damned if the little brat is gonna push away his only blood relative. Besides, Grimmjow's hoping to convince Ichigo to warm his bed for a prolonged amount of time. He doesn't want Shiro acting like a dipshit to his intended lover.

The trio head back to the casino, Ichigo glaring at the world around him. He wants to speak with his mother, yet all his things are back in his little pup tent. Ichigo needs to get away from these two for now, but there's no good excuse to do so. While taking his frustrations out on them seems like a wonderful idea, he doubts he can pull one over on the blue haired man. Finally, Ichigo stops walking and the two turn to look at him.

"I appreciate the offer to stay at the casino…"

"It's not an offer, you don't have a choice," Grimmjow waves off. "Let's go."

"I have things I need to take care of," Ichigo scowls. "I'm not going to chase you around all day like a lost puppy; I have my own shit to do. If you want someone to stand on your heels waiting for an order to carry out, go talk to your prostitutes. I'm not like that, nor will I ever be like that."

"I don't fucking care, I've got too much business at the casino and I need help," Grimmjow snaps. "You're going to either bartend or serve the slot machines, no excuses. Whatever the hell you have to do can wait until you've finished your shift."

Ichigo wants to argue, he really does. That look on Grimmjow's face tells him it will be a fruitless venture, so he snaps his mouth shut. The orange head settles for a look of contempt as Shiro laughs at him. He prays the uniforms aren't too risqué, though he's almost positive that, too, is pointless.

Ichigo was right, it was pointless. He's once more back in women's clothing, the skirt too short and the stockings fishnet. He's in a playboy bunny outfit, his temper wilting beneath the numerous wolf whistles in the slot machine area. There are just so many, it's too difficult to decide who to hit first. Ichigo struts along the isles with a tray of drinks, glaring at those that try to reach below his bunny tail. He's already broken the hand of one pervert; he thought that would've been enough to dissuade the others. What does it take to keep these assholes from pawing him?

"And how's my favorite girl's first day of work?" Grimmjow practically coos.

"Could be better," Ichigo mutters.

"Awe, baby, don't look so down," he grins with a kiss to Ichigo's cheek. "I won't let anything happen to my precious Kitten."

Ichigo raises a brow in confusion, yet notes the mass of eyes upon his backside have vanished. He glances around; all the patrons that were once eager to touch him are acting as though he doesn't exist. It's obvious Grimmjow instills fear within those around them, which means he's probably higher up than Ichigo first thought he was. While that's great for keeping perverts at bay and even better for his mission, it also means Ichigo will likely have a harder time escaping when the time comes to leave.

"Thanks," Ichigo murmurs.

"For what? I meant every word. The girls here may all be considered mine, but you're special," Grimmjow smirks. "I'm _never_ letting you go."

"You'll find a new interest… I hope."

"You wish."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and turns to leave with an empty tray, yelping when Grimmjow's hand smacks his ass with a sly grope. The orange head takes his tray in both hands and swings, aiming from Grimmjow's head in a rage. The blow is stopped with a single hand, Grimmjow pushing it down to grin smugly at his 'Kitten'.

"You know, your temper only makes you sexier in my eyes," he comments teasingly.

"Fuck off."

"I'd like to fuck _you_."

"Not even in your dreams."

"I'll tell you in the morning if my dreams disagree with you," Grimmjow laughs. "Get back to work, sweetness."

"Sexual harassment!" Ichigo snaps out in a huff. "This is sexual harassment in the workplace! I should sue your ass!"

He can hear Grimmjow's barking laughter over the sounds of the machines and clanking coins, his anger growing into exasperation. He finishes up his shift a few hours later, the moon already high in the sky. Ichigo's so exhausted, however, he can't find the energy to return to his tent and call his mom. Instead, he allows Grimmjow to lead him back up to the penthouse apartment he lives in. Ichigo takes a shower, oblivious to the clothes given him, and crawls into bed. He doesn't care he's wearing Grimmjow's clothing, nor does he care when the other slips into bed beside him. When that hand begins to wander, however, Grimmjow is promptly kicked onto the floor. A single warning, next time that's where he'll be sleeping all night.

* * *

There we have it! Ichigo and Shiro will probably end up killing each other and Grimmjow will most likely have Ichigo tied to the bed soon ;p Not really, but you can all dream XD We'll just have to see what comes next later ;p If I manage to figure out a title for the fic I'm working on, perhaps I'll be able to start posting that one XD It's still in progress though and I have no clue where I'm going with it, but I'm sure you guys will like it anyway.

Shiro: Why wouldn' they?

Vae: Who knows, perhaps it's not as good as my other ones. *shrugs*

Ichi: Everyone has their own way of writing things.

Vae: Jail Bird could've been better.

Shiro: Ya needed ta end it ta work on other fics, it ain't yer fault it had ta be rushed a bit. Ya did yer best.

Ichi: Yeah! And we were fucking awesome! XD

Vae: I guess. As long as you guys are happy with it ;p


	6. Chapter 5

NOOOOOOOO! DX I just finished writing up my notes and stuff and it didn't save! DX So I'll try again... even though I don't remember it all =( ... IT HAPPENED AGAIN! DX Okay, one more time. If it doesn't go through this time, you guys don't get a beginning note. DX Okay. I mentioned my updates. I wanted to start posting 'Derailed', but I'm not sure about that. I also finished chapter 8 of Asylum, so if I don't post 'Derailed' I'll likely post that. I'm working on my Fairy Tail crossover. I think I may expand my fics into that anime as well. If I do, I'll likely write Natsu/Gray. =D

Shiro: Why ain't ya postin' the crossover? =(

Vae: Because I don't know if I like it yet. I don't want to waste my readers' time. D=

Ichi: I have to agree... everything happens so quickly and is resolved so easily...

Vae: I might have to start all over *sighs*

Shiro: ... I thought it started out great. =(

Ichi: That's only because you were set free on the guild to torment them. *sighs*

Shiro: *grins evilly*

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo wakes early the next morning, his body almost as weary as when he trains with Soi Fon. Grimmjow is snoozing happily next to him, surprisingly taking that first warning to heart. Carefully, Ichigo slips from beneath the blankets and hurries into the bathroom. He has plans for today and Grimmjow isn't going to stop him a second time!

After taking a quick shower and throwing on some of Grimmjow's clothes, Ichigo heads for the door. He only gets to open it a crack, however, as he immediately notices a couple of Grimmjow's gang members guarding the room. With a near silent curse, the orange head shuts the door and backs away. This all seemed so much easier when he thought he wasn't a prisoner here. With a scowl of determination, Ichigo heads for the window in the living room. A short drop will have him on a ledge just across from the next building's fire escape. The distance is questionable, but… he's willing to risk it. Ichigo opens the window and crawls out, hanging by his fingers before dropping onto the ledge. The hardest part thus far, has been shutting the window so Grimmjow won't figure out how he escaped. With a deep calming breath, Ichigo steadies himself… and jumps. He misses the fire escape just across, but he doesn't panic. His momentum is still carrying him over and the orange head grabs it on a lower level. Carefully, he swings himself onto the metal landing and takes the stairs to the ground.

"Piece of cake," he grins. "Now if only Grimmjow doesn't catch on. I have a horrible feeling he'd bar the damn windows."

Pushing that thought out of his mind, Ichigo heads for his alcove. It's left just the way he had it, relief flooding the male at that discovery. He rummages through his things, picking up the earpiece to call his mom the minute his fingertips brush it. As he waits for her to answer, Ichigo stuffs his things in his bags and packs up his camp.

"Honey, do you have any idea what time it is?" Soi Fon sighs sleepily. "I just got back from a mission less than an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, mom, it's just… something happened. That Grimmjow guy found my camp and took me into his casino, so I got my in way faster than I thought I would… though personally, I prefer the streets. That guy is so… overbearing and possessive and… I want to kill him sometimes!"

"Sweetheart, we all go through shit we don't like for a mission," the raven remarks with a sigh. "I'm sure you didn't just call me to complain."

"I didn't… there was this other guy. He's Grimmjow's adopted brother, I think. His name is Shiro. Mom… why didn't you ever tell me I had a twin brother?"

There's a long silence on the other end of the line, so long in fact that Ichigo fears Soi Fon hung up on him. Finally, about the same time Ichigo's ready to panic, he hears a labored sigh from his mother. She had never thought Ichigo would come across his twin, especially since the hospital they were born at was in Karakura. That's miles away from Los Noches, the city of Seireitei and Hueco Mundo between the two, and no one born outside the city of sin moves in willingly.

"Mom?"

"Honey, this isn't exactly a conversation to have while on a mission," she remarks. "I should really sit down with you for this talk. Can it wait until you've finished, or found time for a break?"

"… Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo shrugs. "I mean… I was just curious. He's infuriating, anyway. A total asshole. He had the nerve to tell me I fucked up his life by showing up! How dare he! I'm glad I stole his fucking wallet! As a matter of fact… I think I'm gonna do it a third time. They don't know I got out."

"… Got out?"

"Grimmjow made me his favorite, so I live in his apartment at the casino with him," Ichigo explains. "It's nice. I mean, he's being gentlemanly and all. Plus, no one will touch me now that they think I'm his. Anyway, when I woke up this morning I learned that a couple of his gang members always stand guard outside the apartment door… so I went out the window. He was still sleeping."

"Just be careful, honey," Soi Fon comments warily. "You never want to get too involved with a crime boss. The higher up they are, the less likely you'll ever get away. Keep your distance from this one."

Ichigo agrees, ending the call before setting his bags to the side. He'll return for them later, right now his rant has strangely pissed him off where Shiro is concerned. Today is yet another day to make his twin brother pay. With a wide grin, Ichigo changes into a nice dress and a shoulder length pink wig. He looks like a wealthy crime boss's woman now, holding himself with the same amount of arrogance. With a dark chuckle, the orange head exits his alcove and starts his hunt for Shiro.

Grimmjow yawns and stretches, reaching beside him to find Ichigo gone. Confused as to the chill upon Ichigo's side of the bed, the blue haired man gets up to look around the penthouse. Upon finding his favorite bitch gone, his first stop is the front door… the only door, really.

"Hey, Nnoitra, you let Ichigo by here?"

"Nope, no one stepped out of that door, Grimmjow."

"… He's not here. If he didn't leave through the door, how the hell did he get out?"

"Did you try a window?" Ulquiorra questions.

"They're all closed. It's not like he can stand on a fire escape and shut them behind himself," Grimmjow snorts in sarcasm. "No one is that talented and he's not fucking tall enough to shut them from the ledge."

The two shrug, unaware of Ichigo's methods. If he didn't go through the door, he had to go through a window. If he didn't do either, he's a fucking magician. Grimmjow sighs and gets ready for the day, starting it with a call to Shiro. His adopted brother seems to be Ichigo's favorite target, so maybe the orange head is tailing him.

"Yeah?" Shiro answers on the other line.

"Shiro! Hey, have you seen Ichigo?"

"Ya fuckin' lost the Bitch from Hell already? What the hell, man!"

"… He's crafty," Grimmjow admits sheepishly. "I honestly didn't think anyone could escape my apartment, but he's a magician."

"Hang on, there's a rich bitch headin' my way."

Shiro tucks the phone in his pocket, eyeing the pink haired woman warily. It isn't often, but once in a while the gang bosses send their fragile looking bitches to off an enemy. The woman glances at him, sneering as any woman who thinks themselves better than the world would. She turns her nose up as she walks past Shiro, purposely bumping him hard enough to get him off balance.

"Trash," she mutters is a soft voice of silk. "Watch where you're going."

"What a bitch," Shiro mutters after retrieving his phone. "I can't believe that whore had the gall ta talk ta me like… whoa… wait a fuckin' second! My wallet! Damn that bitch to fuckin' hell an' back! Why? Why does that lil fucker always gotta start shit wit me!"

"Catch him!" Grimmjow snaps. "I think that's Ichigo!"

"No fuckin' joke, genius! An' I'm gonna do more than just catch 'im, I'm gonna beat the fuckin' shit outta 'im! Get back here ya lil whore!"

Ichigo grins widely, bolting down the sidewalk and ignoring the alleyways for now. He's got a nice surprise for Shiro, but first… the chase! He can hear Shiro shouting at him in fury, the two keeping a car's length between them as they run. Ichigo dodges other people along the sidewalk easily, Shiro simply pushing them down. As he runs, Ichigo tucks the wallet into his bra and laughs in joy. He's never felt this alive before, never had this much fun on a mission! Finally, he turns down an alley and comes to an abrupt halt before pressing himself against the wall. Shiro darts right past him, screaming in shock when the net comes up around him. He's left hanging from a flag pole Ichigo tossed the net's rope over.

"Damn it all!"

"You know, I've never had this much fun before," Ichigo laughs. "I'm glad I found you!"

"I'll kill ya!"

Shiro tries to reach for Ichigo, yet the net is too high and he's too smart to step close enough. If he were to stand beneath Shiro, he'd be able to lift his arms and brush the pale copy with his fingertips. Shiro is cursing the other out with vigor, Ichigo laughing too hard to notice he has company behind him. Shiro stops talking, eyes widening at the sight of one of the gang lords.

"Ichi, shut the fuck up an' turn 'round!" he snaps in a panic. "Cut me down, damn it!"

"What's your problem?" Ichigo chuckles. "It's just a harmless prank. You would've done the same thing to me if you thought of it first."

"Fuckin' turn 'round!"

Ichigo rolls his amber eyes behind his sunglasses, doing as told if only to humor his newly found brother. Those amber eyes grow large in shock at the sight before him. Vega is standing with four of his men… and an older man littered with scars. Ichigo backs away timidly, falling into his disguise's persona without a hitch.

"My, my," Vega murmurs. "What a resourceful little minx. Who's lucky enough to have you warm their bed? Obviously someone rather high up considering they've used you for a hit on Getsuga."

"She ain't on a hit," Shiro mutters. "She's my sister an' we're just playin', that's all."

"I had heard you found a twin, Shiro," the old man laughs. "But I had no idea they were so beautiful… and talented. I think I'll be taking her, I could use a sneaky minx like her."

"She belongs ta Pantera!"

"Not anymore," Vega chuckles. "Come on, baby, let's go play a different game. If you're good… I'll give you a lollipop."

"You really didn't learn shit from the first time I kicked your ass, did you?" Ichigo snarls. "Do I seriously need to repeat the lesson?"

Vega is a little lost at first, but Ichigo had changed the female voice he used for the pink haired 'Trina' to the one he used for 'dirty blonde Aurora'. The raven pales the minute he recognizes the crystalline tones, Ichigo's grins twisting evilly at the sight. Vega backs away, however the old man presses forward.

"So, you're the little wolf in sheep's clothing," he laughs heartily. "We've never had a whore turn viper on us before. How would you like protection from the streets? Come work for me and I'll make certain you're boosted to crime boss level."

"Barragan, fuckin' leave 'er 'lone! She belongs ta me an' Pantera!"

"Please," Ichigo snorts derisively.

He darts forward, twisting and weaving between the men like water. His kicks and punches land hard and precisely, tearing into the men viciously. Ichigo ducks and dodges, moving with the blows he isn't capable of getting away from to lessen the damage. A roundhouse sends one man into a brick wall, knocking him out cold. Ichigo's thing and nimble fingers catching a nerve point on another. Shiro watches in shock as his twin moves so gracefully… so deadly. Vega joins his men, all of them falling one at a time, and Ichigo turns to plant a heel kick in Barragan's chest. He wasn't expecting such a brutal attack from a woman, or anyone for that matter. Barragan is leaning heavily upon the brick wall behind him, his body sitting and barely keeping from toppling over. Ichigo follows the strike up with a slim blade, throwing it to pin the man's shirt to the wall. The knife sticks deep and lies with a miniscule space between it, Barragan's shoulder… and the man's throat.

"I'm not crime boss," Ichigo smirks darkly. "I'm a fucking warlord!"

He turns around and makes to leave, more to tease Shiro than anything. Shiro starts up again, shouting in irritation for Ichigo to release him. For a moment, the orange head considers leaving him there. Unfortunately, Barragan seems to want Shiro dead and that wouldn't be any fun for Ichigo. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo turns sharply as he throws out his right arm. A blade nails the rope directly in the middle, Shiro yelping as he falls the distance to the ground.

"What the fuck! Ya couldn' let me down easy?" he shouts in fury.

"Nope," Ichigo smirks. "Just be happy I let you down at all. I could've left you to play piñata with Barragan's men."

Shiro grumbles at the comment, sulking at his fourth loss to the vibrant copy. The two step from the alley… to see Grimmjow glaring at them. Shiro gives the man a sheepish smile, yet Ichigo makes a run for it. He just got out this morning; the last thing the orangette wants is to be thrown back into that prison of a room! Grimmjow makes to chase, yet Shiro stops him.

"Just let 'im go," he mutters. "We gotta talk."

"But…"

"It's 'bout 'im."

With one last longing look toward Ichigo's retreating form, Grimmjow relents. Shiro would never hold him back unless there was a good reason, so he'll listen. Besides, he can always locate Ichigo again later… hopefully. Apparently, Ichigo has more personalities in his alcove than they gave him credit for.

"What's up?"

"Look what he did," Shiro states with a point. "Alone… witout my help. Grimm, that kid's a fuckin' weapon on legs. I saw 'im fightin', I got a pretty damn good look from that fuckin' net."

"Net?"

"Don' ask!" Shiro shouts. "I don' know what the hell he is, but… he ain't someone ta fuck wit, Grimmy. I don' think even I could take 'im. He's smart, strong, fast, an' ruthless."

"… So he's you… only sexier."

"Hey! No one's fuckin' sexier than me!" the other scowls. "But in a sense… yeah, he's me. Unfortunately, even I ain't as well trained as 'im."

Grimmjow frowns at that, taking in the sight of the alley. Now that he takes the time to look, it's easy to see the damage. The net and its setup is pretty smart, almost like they learned in the wild, and the knives are so precise it reminds Grimmjow of Stark's sniper ability. If Shiro is impressed with Ichigo's fighting abilities, it has to be something to behold. Not to mention, Ichigo's knack for vanishing at the drop of a hat or escaping a room without notice.

"So… who is Ichigo?"

"No, man… _what_ is Ichigo," Shiro corrects.

"He's mine, that's what he is," Grimmjow smirks. "And I have a feeling; he isn't going to change that anytime soon. We have time to figure him out, just keep observant."

"Better yet… call Stark."

Grimmjow gives Shiro a feral grin, the idea simply wonderful. Stark is one of the smartest people in Hueco Mundo, if anyone can figure Ichigo out in one meeting it's him. Grimmjow pulls out his cell to make a call, the two heading to the office of the crime lord that rules Los Noches. The mystery that is Ichigo will have to wait for now, as they need a meeting with Aizen Sosuke himself. They don't request them often, but when they do it's normally important. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, he's rattling the ladder much more than he wanted. If he catches any more attention, he'll start a gang war for possession of him.

* * *

Poor Ichi, always making everything so much more complicated! Oh well, that's why we love him. XD I'm off to work on some fics now! At the rate this is going, I may have to start working on this one again, too ;p You guys seem to like it! I think I'll work on 'Derailed' right now. I also have Lust up, just in case I feel the need to torment Shiro! XD

Shiro: 00

Ichi: *points and laughs*

Shiro: Why are ya tormentin' me? I thought Ichi was yer target a choice! T^T

Vae: He is, but you've been a pain in my ass lately. *shrugs*

Grimm: Way to go, Shiro! XD

Ichi: Seriously! It serves you right, though! Always cheering on my own torment, now you get to see what it's like! XD

Shiro: ... I don' like bein' in Ichi's shoes! ToT


	7. Chapter 6

I was gonna update this one yesterday, but I decided against it... so it's your update for today =) I'm still sick, but I managed to write two chapters of Asylum yesterday... just need to convert them into fic chapters. I'm gonna try to write another chapter today. The asylum comes in at chapter 11, in case you're wondering, but it's only a peek. We're also getting ever closer to Grimmjow's appearence! XD I wrote a few more chapters to Nowhere as well, that's almost done. In case you guys forgot, that's a request. Which means once it's finished, I'll be picking a new one to begin XD

Shiro: I gotta request! *waves hand hyperly*

Ichi: For the last time, we don't want to hear it! DX

Shiro: ... Grimmy does.

Ichi: That just gives me more reason to kick your ass! DX

Grimm: It's a great request, Shiro. We just need to give Ichigo time to warm up to it. =3

Shiro: ... Maybe yer right. =(

Ichi: It's never gonna happen. D=

Shiro: *glares at Ichi* ... Then 'gain we can always just kidnap his ass.

Grimm: I'll keep that in mind. ;p

* * *

Chapter 6

Aizen's office is at the top of a large building, the other floors busy with the base of his many operations. It used to be a newspaper building, yet it was turned into Aizen's base after he bought off the higher ups in the city. The brunette is lounging in his large comfy chair, waiting with expectant brown orbs when the two walk in. Grimmjow and Shiro nod a short bow to the man, standing at attention out of habit. Aizen chuckles at that, waving his hand to break them from it.

"Please, boys, sit down. It's been a while since you two visited me," he smiles.

"We've been pretty busy," Grimmjow sighs. "Barragan's men have gotten brave, they've been challenging our streets and we've been beating them back."

"Well… we _were_, 'til that lil whore showed up," Shiro scoffs. "Now _he's_ the one beatin' 'em back."

"… I'm sorry, I don't follow."

Grimmjow and Shiro are surprised Aizen hasn't at least _heard_ of Ichigo taking advantage of johns, the man knows everything! His questioning eyes implore them to continue, but now neither of them wants to speak up. If this is bad news, the one that gives it will surely get in trouble. The two elbow one another, hissing for the other to speak. Finally, Aizen sighs and lays a glare upon them.

"Come now, this is childish," he scolds. "I know you two have a tendency to be so, however I really don't want to sit here all day watching you squabble like children."

"Sorry," they pout.

"Grimmjow, you're older than Shiro so you'll tell me what the hell is going on."

"Yes, sir," Grimmjow sulks. "About a week ago we went to chase Vega off the streets, he was harassing the prostitutes. When we got there, he wasn't with his men. We learned one of the new prostitutes had beaten the shit out of him and stolen anything valuable. Through the week, she badgered Shiro by stealing his wallet… multiple times."

Aizen holds up a hand at that to quiet Grimmjow, his brow rising at Shiro. The pale man can only blush and avert his eyes. Shiro is known as one of Aizen's most powerful and clever, so getting his wallet stolen by a woman is unheard of. When he receives no explanation from the younger male, the brunette urges Grimmjow to continue… this ought to be good.

"Shiro had caught her in the act of stealing from a john. Apparently, she'd draw the richer customers with her looks and the promise of sex. Once she got them alone, however, she would beat them up and steal from them just like Vega. When Shiro confronted her… she kicked his ass and disappeared."

Once more Aizen looks to Shiro, yet this time a humored smile is on his lips. Shiro's blush grows brighter and he buries his face in his arms upon the desk. This is humiliating and he'll be certain to kill Ichigo later for it.

"We learned the woman was actually a man in drag," Grimmjow sighs. "He disguises himself so no one can pinpoint who the thief is, he's rather brilliant. I found him hidden in the alcove of my casino, so I brought him in as mine. We later learned that he and Shiro… are twin brothers."

"What?" Aizen gasps. "No, that's not possible. I checked the hospital records; they said the second child was a stillborn!"

"Ya knew?" Shiro asks in shock. "Ya knew I had a siblin' an' ya didn' tell me?"

"Shiro, I checked. The doctors wrote your younger twin off as stillborn," Aizen explains. "If I would've known he lived, I never would've stopped looking until I found him. I swear it."

Shiro is quiet, his golden eyes shimmering in sadness. Aizen stands and walks around the desk, setting his hands upon his younger boy's shoulders gently. Shiro was adopted by Aizen when he was only a few months old. Aizen's second wife had Grimmjow when Nelliel, his daughter with his first wife, was five. She was too old to play with Grimmjow and the blue haired baby needed a lot more attention than she did, so Aizen's wife suggested adopting him a playmate. When Aizen saw those sharp gold eyes, so knowing although he was so young, he couldn't help but choose Shiro. He just seemed so much like Grimmjow, a child that could take anything thrown at him. Living in Los Noches, he would need that personality trait. Grimmjow waits until Shiro has gathered himself to continue with the conversation.

"He's good," Grimmjow mutters. "We came because… we think perhaps his presence may start a massive gang war."

"I highly doubt that."

"Dad, he took out Barragan, Vega, and four a their underlin's by himself!" Shiro frowns. "I saw everythin'! He's a fuckin' weapon, I swear he is! He vanishes like the fuckin' wind, he's stolen my wallet three times witout me figurin' out it was the same person, an' he escaped Grimmy's apartment witout anyone seein'."

"I think you two are giving him too much credit. He may be someone you've gone against before and he may employ tactics you're not used to, but given the time I'm positive you'll see he isn't all that great."

"He caught me in a fuckin' net," Shiro sulks. "I don' get caught! I never get caught! He could a killed me. Not ta mention, Vega an' Barragan both already want 'im. Don't make a difference ta them that I told 'em he belongs ta me an' Grimmy, they want his talent."

"If he managed to catch you, I can see the appeal," Aizen hums. "Bring him to me; I'll gauge his talents myself. If he works for me, no one else will touch him."

"He won' work fer ya," Shiro mutters. "Barragan offered 'im the title a crime boss, an' he turned it down. He said he wasn' a crime boss, he was a fuckin' warlord… an' I believe it."

There's quiet in the room, the three men uncertain where to go from there. Ichigo has been quite docile for the most part, taking what he needs and falling into the life of Los Noches easily, but there's always that off chance he wants something more. There's the slim chance he's out for a greater result, perhaps even Aizen's head. Grimmjow would never believe Ichigo could kill someone so heartlessly, but the way Shiro spoke it was as if the orange headed angel has a dark demon within him.

Ichigo is standing on a corner as the sun dips lower, wondering if he should work in the casino or on the streets. Just as he's heading for the casino, he's stopped by a man with curly brown locks that touch his shoulder. He reminds Ichigo of a hippie, which makes him snicker. Stormy gray eyes glance at him in question, the tired looking male holding the door open for Ichigo.

"Chivalry, how rare," Ichigo smiles. "Why thank you, kind sir."

"Anything for a lovely lady."

Ichigo walks in, the brunette following. As he heads for the elevator to Grimmjow's apartment, Ichigo realizes his tail is heading that way as well. It unnerves him, yet Grimmjow would flip if Ichigo came up missing. The last thing he wants is to anger the man enough to bring about a leash or something. They stand in the elevator together, silence reigning between them as Ichigo shifts nervously.

"Um… are you a friend of Grimmjow's?" Ichigo wonders to break the quiet.

"I am," he answers with that smooth tone. "My name is Stark Coyote. And you are?"

"Ichigo," the orange head answers. "Grimmjow took me off the street… literally. I didn't want to end up here, but he's quite persuasive when he wants something."

"That he is," Stark chuckles easily. "I grew up with him and Shiro; those two are very stubborn when it comes to things they want. You're lucky you gave up so early, he would've eventually wore you down."

"Oh, I haven't given up," Ichigo smirks. "It'll just be easier to drive him nuts if I'm closer."

The brunette laughs, the sound rich and soothing. Ichigo can't help but smile at the sound. The elevator reaches the top floor and the doors slide open, allowing the two to depart. Nnoitra is the only one standing guard this time, sending Ichigo a perplexed look as he approaches.

"Hey, no whores on the top floor without Grimmjow's okay," he snaps. "And I don't recall him okaying any. He doesn't want to make that little orange haired tart jealous."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo growls out. "I am _not_ a tart, you fucking tool!"

"… Whoa, wait… you're the little bitch living with Grimmjow?" he gasps.

Ichigo doesn't bother with an answer, pushing Nnoitra out of the way and storming in. Stark enters as well, sending Nnoitra an apologetic look. He knew there was something off with the 'lady of the night' he was talking to, he just didn't know what. It takes an extremely challenging and feisty person to garner Grimmjow's undivided attention, something lacking in the submissive population within the city of Los Noches.

Grimmjow is sitting on the couch with Shiro when they enter, both looking serious and slightly unnerved. They're joined by many others, cluing Ichigo into a gang meeting. He attempts to retreat to the bedroom or something, anything to get out of the way… and eavesdrop easier.

"Ichigo, get yer ass over here," Shiro snaps. "This ain't just a gang meetin', it's 'bout ya. Ya might as well join us… prob'ly would a listened in anyway."

Ichigo bristles, though his pale copy is telling the truth, and carefully approaches the couch. He's yanked down by Shiro to sit between himself and Grimmjow. Ichigo glances around the room, frowning slightly. He knows the basic ladder of things: there're the crime lords, crime bosses, underlings, and prostitutes. Aizen is the crime lord of Los Noches, whereas Barragan seems to be the crime lord of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo is uncertain if Grimmjow is a crime boss or an underling, so he just has to wait to find out. If he's an underling Ichigo will stay, but if he's a crime boss… it's probably best to disappear.

"Ichigo, this is the gang," Grimmjow remarks. "Stark Coyote, known as "Los Lobos" on the streets. He takes care of… uh… gang related disputes. Tia "Tiburon" Hallibel, the overseer of weapons sales. Nelliel Tu Odelshschwank, known as "Gamuza" to lesser members, assists Hallibel with weapons and also upholds the 'untouchable' areas. Ulquiorra "Murcielago" Cifer, our emo hacker. Nnoitra "Santa Teresa" Gilga, he manages the docks mostly. Szayel Apporo Grantz, known as "Fornicaras" on the streets, deals with the hospital and any first aid we may need. And Gin "Shinso" Ichimaru, our spy and Shiro's lover."

"The underlin's call me "Getsuga"," Shiro states. "I'm the main drug trafficker. Grimmy is called "Pantera" an' he's the one in charge a the whores. No clue how that worked out."

"Mom used to be a whore and dad thought they should have someone they could trust to care for them," Grimmjow mutters. "Guys, this is Ichigo. He's mine, so no, Nnoitra, you can't fuck him. He's also Shiro's twin brother, so if you piss him off you have to deal with both of them. Good luck with that, by the way, Ichigo's as much a demon as Shiro."

"… Why are you letting me into this meeting?" Ichigo frowns. "I'm not an underling, I work for no one. I really shouldn't be here, not even if I'm related to Shiro…"

"Underlin'? What the fuck! Ya don' got much faith in yer big brother!"

"Well… I did make a fool of you more than once," the orange head points out.

The rest of the gang watches with expectant eyes, eager to hear the story of Shiro's first loss. Grimmjow shows mercy to his mortified sibling, however, and moves the conversation along. Shiro sighs in relief, unwilling to relive said embarrassment one more time. Especially not since last time was with his father.

"Ichigo, we're all part of the same gang," Hallibel remarks in a calm tone. "We are also each a crime boss of our own department. We work directly beneath the crime lord, Aizen Sosuke. He wants you to join us."

"… I have to leave," Ichigo mutters. "I just remembered I have shit to do. You know, people to con, crime bosses to beat up, crime lords to ignore... It's been fun!"

Before he can walk through the door, it opens and he's facing an arrogant looking brunette. Ichigo hangs his head, still covered by that pink wig he's worn since his fight with Shiro. Aizen raises a brow in question; looking about for the twin he missed years ago.

"You must be Aizen," Ichigo sighs. "There's no mistaking the look of arrogance and egotism that comes with lording over a whole city."

"Ichi!" Shiro gasps. "Ya can' talk ta dad like that!"

"Dad? He's your fucking _dad_? Oh, I am _so_ out of here," the orange head growls. "Please move, before I move you myself!"

Aizen is surprised by the lack of respect, this is something he's definitely not used to, yet Grimmjow is dragging the strange woman back to the couch before he has to respond. Ichigo puts up a rather valiant fight, yet Grimmjow's been on the receiving end of his low blows enough to expect them. What he doesn't expect, however, is the dirty fighting. Ichigo lands a sharp blow to his groin after jerking his foot up, cheering when he's released and punching Grimmjow in the jaw for good measure. The gang immediately covers the door, the only exit, yet Ichigo notes the window is open. With a mischievous grin, he darts toward it and dives out. Shiro hollers out as he moves to catch Ichigo, managing to nab the other's ankle before he gets too far away. Ichigo grunts in pain when his body meets the casino's wall, his head barely missing the ledge.

"Are ya fuckin' insane!" Shiro shouts. "When I pull yer fat ass up here, I'm gonna beat some sense inta ya!"

Ichigo growls in annoyance, kicking Shiro in the face to gain his release. He balances on the ledge with his hands, springing off it and flipping backward in the air as he heads for the fire escape next door. The gang stares in shock at his grace and skill from the window, Stark sighing as he pushes them out of his way. Ichigo's feet hit the ground when he hears the puff of air, the needle of the tranquilizer striking his neck. With a quiet growl, Ichigo's vision goes dark and his body drops to the alley's dirty pavement.

"Grimmjow, go retrieve your surprisingly talented interest," Aizen murmurs.

Grimmjow nods and heads that way, moving quickly to gather the orangette before another does. Ichigo groans in irritation when he's lifted into Grimmjow's strong arms, yet cuddles into the man's chest unconsciously. The blue haired crime boss smirks at the action, carrying Ichigo back up to his apartment quietly.

Ichigo is changed into a nightshirt and tucked into bed once Grimmjow returns, the larger male taking his time and enjoying the contact he's allowed now that Ichigo is unconscious. Once he's finished, he rejoins the others. They're all still very impressed with Ichigo's escape attempt, their chatter holding tones of disbelief.

"I hate to say this, but… I think your little brother may be a trained assassin," Stark sighs. "Really sweet kid, but I have sources that tell me the government has been paying for spies to enter Los Noches."

"Why? We haven't spread the boundaries or anything," Szayel questions. "Are they looking for a kill?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not certain what they want, however it's been discovered a kill isn't in the cards. Not now, anyway. Besides, I dare say that kid could've managed it the first day he arrived. He's got so much potential… I don't think we've seen the best of what he can do."

There's quiet at that, so heavy upon their shoulders it's unnerving. Grimmjow fears what might happen next. If Ichigo is found to be a threat, he'll likely be killed while he sleeps… perhaps Grimmjow will be the one ordered to do it. A glance Shiro's way and he can tell his adopted brother is thinking the same thing. Ichigo doesn't seem to be one to fall in line easily, he won't join them. Aizen won't allow him to stay if he refuses to play by the rulebook. Those that don't work beneath Aizen are considered enemies and competition, something the brunette doesn't like in the least.

* * *

Oh no! Grimmjow might have to kill Ichi! DX

Ichi: Yeah... good luck with that. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: I could totally take you.

Shiro: ... I'll cry at yer funeral. *pats Grimm on back*

Ichi: I won't.

Grimm: ... Wow, you're mean today.

Ichi: You're likely to be ordered to kill me, I have a right to hold it against you!

Shiro: I'd hold it against ya. =)

Grimm: ... *sighs in irritation*


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo wakes with a groan, rubbing his sore neck where the needle hit. He recognizes the room, fuming at the prospect of not getting away. There are still voices in the living room, so the gang must've stuck around until he woke. He considers staying put, or even attempting to get out through the bedroom window. Unfortunately, Ichigo knows he'll have to face them eventually. He has to play by their rules, or he'll become Los Noches enemy number one. He can't complete his mission if he's at the top of their hit list. With a deep sigh, Ichigo faces the bedroom door and swings it open.

"Well, sleepin' beauty finally decided ta join us," Shiro scoffs.

"Not like I have much of a choice," Ichigo spits out. "Especially with a sniper holding a tranquilizer gun! Very low blow! And here I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am," Stark comments a bit hurt. "It was either shoot you to keep you here, or let you run off to get hurt by the other gangs. I thought the first choice was more chivalrous."

Ichigo huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, pointedly looking away from Stark with his nose in the air. Shiro notices the look, snickering at the rich bitch attitude. Ichigo may not want to be Grimmjow's, but he's already got the outlook down.

"Ya do know ya ain't that pink haired bitch no more, right?" Shiro teases. "Grimmy changed ya inta jammies… prob'ly molested ya while he was at it."

"You are _so_ sleeping on the fucking floor tonight," Ichigo glowers.

Grimmjow wilts beneath the glare, trying to ease Ichigo's temper with an innocent and pleading look. It works to a point, though the orange haired male won't back down in front of the others. Aizen gestures for Ichigo to sit down, the youth doing so in a huff.

"I understand you don't want to join any of the gangs, but you don't seem to understand the level of threat you'd be facing. I don't want a massive gang war, yet the longer you stay without an affiliation the larger the chances of one grow," Aizen explains. "If you want to stay here, I suggest you find where your loyalties lie. I, personally, would appreciate it if you aligned yourself with us."

"I bet you would," Ichigo comments.

"I adopted Shiro and checked hospital records to see if he had siblings," Aizen admits. "The records in Karakura had said you were a stillborn..."

"I was born in Seireitei," Ichigo frowns.

Aizen sighs and pulls a sheet of paper from his suitcase, handing it to Ichigo with an almost sad look. Hesitantly, Ichigo takes the document. It's a copy of the hospital records on himself and Shiro. It's from Karakura Hospital, saying there were twin boys born to a Masaki Kurosaki nineteen years ago. The firstborn had white hair and gold eyes, while his younger twin had orange hair and amber eyes. It's recorded that Shiro was sent to an orphanage, yet his younger twin was stillborn. There's a picture of this Masaki woman, Ichigo gasping at the resemblance… he's her spitting image. Tears gather within his eyes, confusion racing through his veins. His mother would never lie to him, she loves him! Soi Fon is the only family he's ever known, he trusts her with his life!

"This isn't right," Ichigo murmurs. "This isn't right, that's not my mom."

"That's her, Ichi," Shiro sighs. "See? That's my baby picture… they didn' take yer's. if they did, it didn' make it ta the records."

"This doesn't make any sense," Ichigo mumbles. "I… I need to leave for a bit. I have to speak to my mother."

Grimmjow reaches for him, yet Ichigo is already moving to the door. Aizen stops his boys from pursuing the orange head, realizing Ichigo's ignorance and impact this hard evidence has on him. It's not that Ichigo doesn't trust his mother and clan, his loyalty remains with them. After all, they may have kept secrets from him but they really are the only family he knows. He escapes to the roof of the casino, pulling the earpiece out of his pocket to call Soi Fon. She answers immediately, yet Ichigo can't think of what to say.

"Ichigo? Honey, are you okay?" she asks after a long stretch of silence.

"Mom… why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you? About what?"

"Aizen showed me the hospital records from Karakura," he breathes out in a hurt tone. "They said I was a stillborn… I look just like the woman that birthed Shiro, Masaki Kurosaki. Mom… what's going on?"

"Oh, Ichigo. You haven't finished your lessons yet," Soi Fon sighs sadly. "I had hoped to skip this lesson, but… Our clan rarely has children, you know that. We're created solely by women who cannot have children, save for the clan leader. She was pregnant nineteen years ago, taken to Karakura hospital. The child was stillborn, but there was another woman in the same hospital. She died during childbirth, but her twin boys lived. Our clan feels when one of us gets pregnant; it's fate that we bring a child into our numbers… even if we have to get it from someone else."

"… You… you kidnapped me?" Ichigo gasps.

"I made a trade," Soi Fon remarks. "I felt the pull we look for when I saw you, you were the child fate led us to. I was determined to raise you as my own... you were my only chance at having a family. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, that's not how we work. I honestly never thought you two would come across one another."

"That's not the point, mom," Ichigo practically whines. "Didn't you think I would've liked to know I had a twin brother? Did you think it would affect my loyalty to the clan? Didn't you trust me?"

"Sweetie, of course I trust you," Soi Fon says. "I love you more than anything, I would die for you. You're my whole world! But the clan decides when to tell the adopted children as a whole. We all agreed to tell you when you turned twenty-one."

Ichigo sighs, sitting on the hard cement he's been pacing. It makes sense to wait for something like that; as twenty-one is usually the age Shihoin children go off on their own. It doesn't make it hurt any less, though. He assures his mother everything is okay, updating her on his progress. Ichigo also tells her Grimmjow is a crime boss, one he's planning on getting away from. Unfortunately, he's also high enough on the ladder in Los Noches that Ichigo should be able to get what he needs and leave.

"Not quite yet," Soi Fon sighs. "There's another mission for you. While you're there, the government has asked me to deliver any hits within Los Noches and Hueco Mundo to you."

"What?" Ichigo gasps. "Mom! I can't do that!"

"Of course you can, honey. I taught you well," she assures. "Besides, you're in a wonderful position to carry them out."

"I reserve the right to reject any I don't like," Ichigo hisses out. "Some of these people are actually rather nice considering the city they live in."

"Agreed. I'll text you your first target; do you still have your phone?"

"Of course, mom, what teen in their right mind isn't glued to their phone?" Ichigo snorts in humor.

He remembers Soi Fon always complaining about that, a small smirk touching his lips at the memory. Ichigo didn't come here to assassinate people, but if that's what his clan needs him to do… he'll damn well get it done. As far as he knows, the Shihoin clan is very meticulous when it comes to background on a target. If the person they're ordered to kill isn't a certain level of threat on the Shihoin scale, it's turned down immediately. Ichigo knows his Granny Yorouchi, the clan head, would never send him to kill someone unless it was warranted. He says goodbye to his mother, hanging up and starting at the sky in contemplation.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo jumps at the voice, turning to see Grimmjow in the doorway of the roof entrance. He slowly makes his way over to Ichigo, seating himself beside the smaller male. Ichigo watches him carefully, realizing he must've just arrived. Grimmjow can see sorrow in his new interest's eyes, so he pulls Ichigo into his side and holds him tightly. The orange head, though not one to allow such actions, takes the comfort given.

"I can't believe my mother lied to me," he murmurs. "Why would she do that?"

"Dad didn't tell Shiro he was adopted either," Grimmjow informs. "He allowed Shiro to find out on his own. When it was brought up, dad told him if he knew then he would've imagined favoritism. That he would've grown up thinking he was treated differently since he wasn't a blood child. Maybe your mom thought the same. You may have been an only child, but there were other children in your family, right?"

"I suppose so. I mean, I never thought I was treated differently."

"And if you knew you were adopted? That you weren't blood related like them?"

"… I probably would've imagined things," he sighs. "It's okay, I still love my family. They're all I have."

"Not anymore, now you have me and Shiro… and _our_ family."

Ichigo murmurs his thanks and curls closer to Grimmjow, a part of him yelling to push the man away… and a stronger part melting at the touch. Ichigo's never been in a relationship before; he's never felt such a strong feeling of want and need. Granny Yorouchi told him of it many times, of how she fell in love with a man from Karakura… nothing became of them but a few wild flings. That was the man that impregnated her, the only one she would ever have a child with. Kisuke Urahara was never told about the baby, especially after Yorouchi had such a devastating complication, and she never saw him again. Ichigo, however, has learned from Soi Fon that Kisuke has continued to search for her. It always seemed so romantic to Ichigo, though he would've preferred them to find one another again… not that there isn't time yet.

"How can you guys be so happy in such a place of misery?" Ichigo wonders. "I mean, you may be doing well… but so many are suffering. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Of course it does," Grimmjow remarks. "But we try our best to help everyone that needs it. The prostitutes are my responsibility; they need the most help here. People learned long ago not to stay if they were looking for a decent life without crime. Since criminals can get away with here, they leave other places alone and flock to Sin City. In a way, we're doing our part to keep the world safe."

"… I guess I can see that. That must be why the government lets you get away with things here."

"Speaking of the government… what clan are you from?" Grimmjow wonders as he stares into the sky seriously. "Stark said you're an assassin, he's never wrong. Please tell me you're going to side with us; that you're not here to kill my father. God, I don't know what I'd do if they killed you for being a threat…"

"What?" Ichigo gasps.

Grimmjow looks to the other in surprise as he pulls out of the larger man's grasp. His amber pools are large in shock, the thought being murdered here obviously never touching his mind. The blue haired man is almost sorry he mentioned it. At the imploring look Ichigo gives Grimmjow, the crime boss sighs and continues.

"There have been a lot of attempts on Aizen's life," he murmurs. "We just can't take any more chances, not when Barragan and his crime bosses are trying to take over Los Noches. My dad is the only crime lord or boss that really cares about this place. Sure he bought off the city officials, but he keeps the city's crime under more control than the police did. Our justice system works so much better."

"He would kill me? I… I'm not even here about… I would never…" Ichigo sputters.

"Don't worry, I'm going to protect you," Grimmjow decides while pulling Ichigo closer. "I don't care what dad thinks, I don't think you're here to hurt anyone. If you were, you would've done so by now."

"I really don't want to hurt anyone," Ichigo sighs quietly. "I wanted to learn more about the world outside home. I've never really left Seireitei before; this world is so much different! It's hard to keep up sometimes, but it's so much fun as well… especially tormenting Shiro!"

Grimmjow chuckles at that. He can believe Ichigo's desire to see the world, as the orange head seems so naïve and innocent for an assassin. Ichigo wasn't really lying either, he practically volunteered for this assignment. He had heard so many stories about the other places visited by those of his clan, intriguing Ichigo on how others treat one another. He had been raised in a friendly and strict clan, one that knows how to have fun and how to be serious. To think the world doesn't see things like them is astounding.

"Will you stay with me?" Grimmjow wonders softly.

"… For now," Ichigo sighs. "I can't stay forever, though. Eventually, I'll have to go back home. You understand that, don't you?"

"… I won't let you go," the larger male decides. "I don't care if I have to keep tracking you down and dragging you back; I refuse to let you go. You're mine, you belong with us."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Shiro joins them a little later; sitting on Ichigo's other side. He informs Grimmjow that the others have left for the night and the casino is getting busy. Ichigo follows them to the apartment to change and start his shift. This time, however, Grimmjow isn't the only one hovering him. Shiro watches from the shadows and Stark is always only a stone's throw away. Ichigo has a sneaking suspicion Grimmjow has gotten him to stand as Ichigo's guard… just in case.

"Here you go," Ichigo smiles sweetly.

He hands a martini to one of the customers at the slots, the man sending him a wink. Ichigo is dressed in a short kimono tonight with sandals on his feet; his hair pinned on one side with a light blue flower that matches the dress. He wasn't very happy about the outfit, especially since Grimmjow's taken every change given to grab his ass, but this is the uniform for the night. Ichigo turns and sashays back to the bar, lifting the tray full of drinks before heading back into the fray of slots. He spends the remainder of his shift passing out drinks and dodging Grimmjow's reaching hands.

Ichigo is dozing in the elevator after this shift, Grimmjow beside him as he reaches to press the up button. When the smaller male's head bobs before laying on his shoulder, the blue haired man lifts Ichigo into his arms bridal style. The orange head is asleep in no time, Grimmjow carrying him into the apartment. As he settles Ichigo onto the bed, the orange head stirs. Bleary amber pools open minutely to glance at the other.

"I'm tired," Ichigo murmurs.

"I can see that," Grimmjow smirks. "Lift your arms so I can change you for bed."

"I don't wanna," the orange head yawns. "I wanna sleep."

Grimmjow moves around the fussy teen, chuckling as Ichigo squirms and whines. Finally, he's stripped down and dressed for bed. Grimmjow changes as well, wearing only boxers as he slides onto his side of the bed. Ichigo cuddles against him tonight, seeking warmth in the face of a chilling summer breeze. Though it's nearing fall, it's only cold at night. Grimmjow wraps his arms around the orangette, kissing the top of his head. Ichigo blushes, Grimmjow can feel the heat of it against his bare chest.

"Don't do that," Ichigo murmurs.

"Why not? You don't seem to mind it," he teases.

Ichigo attempts a growl that doesn't come out with much fire, drawing nothing more than a laugh from his companion. Grimmjow runs a hand through orange locks until Ichigo falls asleep. After the smaller male's breathing evens out, the blue haired crime boss closes his eyes. A satisfied smile touches his lips as Ichigo tightens his hold on him, and then he falls beneath the spell of slumber.


	9. Chapter 8

**Small Note**: Check out the fics by NikkiRose and Phantomhive Queen! I promised to mention them once I got back to posting =)

Okay, I'm happy to say I've finished drawing my mini comic! I've inked it all today and I just have to color it. I'm going to attempt to post it with a camera, so we'll see how that goes. Today is just TOO FREAKING HOT! DX I'm dying here! I was dying last night, too! I woke up sweating =( Our air conditioner isn't working, so today my aunt brought over two of them. Hopefully they'll work =) As for writing, I wrote a little on Derailed... and by little I mean not even half a page ^^; I also started a new fic. I know, I know. Finish what you already have! DX I tried, but my brain won't stop piling on the ideas T^T That's good for you guys, I supposed ;p I really need to finish Lust, but I'm going to work on my book for now. By the way... I'm updating from my new comp T^T Shame on me! But Windows 8 is always connected to the internet, isn't it? It's a little odd to me. I'm used to just logging on and going straight to the desktop, not logging on and seeing something that looks like an app page ^^;

Shiro: Stop complainin'!

Vae: I'm not, I'm just... thrown off. Since when did the computer turn into a kindle?

Ichi: They make new advances in technology every day. =)

Shiro: They should be usin' that time fer more productive shit! Like fanfiction! XD

Vae: ... How would we share our fics with the world if we didn't have computers? D=

Shiro: ... Good point. Still... *pout*

* * *

Chapter 8

Ichigo wakes a couple hours later, the moon still high in the sky and Grimmjow dead to the world. Carefully, he slips from the other's hold and rummages for his cell phone. Once he's in the living room and away from Grimmjow's sense of hearing, Ichigo checks his text messages. There's one from Soi Fon, so he reads it quickly before deleting it. It's his target. Ichigo has been on a couple assassination missions with Soi Fon, where she did the majority of the work, so he's found a preference on when to carry it out. He prefers the night, though daytime gives his the ability to perform a subtle kill in the midst of thousands. He's always had a soft touch, proven when Shiro couldn't feel his pocket picked.

"I'll get him in the morning," he decides. "If I can get away from Grimmjow long enough."

He catches movement in the bedroom, stepping swiftly to the kitchen and grabbing a glass. Grimmjow join him, eyes filled with worry and exasperation. He obviously thought Ichigo took off again. At the sight of Ichigo at the sink with a glass of water, the larger male calms his racing heart.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo questions.

"I thought you ran off again."

"I hate to tell you this, Grimmjow, but you can't keep me locked up," Ichigo frowns. "The more you try to control me, the more I'm gonna fight it. I need to be able to move about on my own."

"It isn't safe for you out there."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, sending Grimmjow an 'as if' look. Though a light blush touches the crime boss's cheeks, it's obvious he won't budge on this matter. Ichigo sighs inwardly, steeling himself for a dramatic escape attempt… if this keeps up, he's definitely returning to the streets. He'll leave his loyalty with Aizen, but he's not sticking around a possessive asshole like Grimmjow. For some reason, Ichigo feels he should at least show this point of view to the other. He steps up close to Grimmjow, glowering into sleepy cyan orbs with a fire in his own.

"Let me tell you a little something, Pantera," Ichigo hisses out. "I will not be controlled. I will tear you a fucking new one if you try. Watch me all you want, but when I want to be alone you won't find me. I'll let my loyalty lie with Aizen's group, but keep this up… and I'll disappear on the streets. You'll never find me again. Got it?"

"I'd like to see you try and hide from me," Grimmjow challenges with a soft growl.

"Don't tempt me, I might just teach you the lesson you're asking for."

They stand there a moment, nose to nose as heat sparks between them. Suddenly, Ichigo is yanked into Grimmjow. The larger male presses their lips together hungrily, one hand threading fingers in orange locks and the other grabbing a handful of Ichigo's ass. The orange head gasps, allowing Grimmjow slip his tongue into his mouth. Caught up in the moment, Ichigo kisses back. The tension from their anger is twisted into one of lust, their hands groping bare skin as Grimmjow lifts Ichigo onto the counter. At the feeling of his legs being spread and Grimmjow moving to stand between them, the orange head is pulled from his daze. Teeth nip at the junction of his neck and shoulder, Grimmjow sucking hard to leave a mark as Ichigo moans. The feeling is so different, foreign to the smaller male as he body begs for more. It scares him, not having control over this.

"N-no," he whispers out. "St-stop, Grimmjow."

Surprisingly, Grimmjow moves back to look at the fear in amber pools. He caresses Ichigo's cheek, a soft and gentle touch meant to assure safety. He had no idea Ichigo was untouched; however the look on his face makes it obvious enough. So much confusion, fear, and frustration it's almost palpable.

"You're okay," he murmurs quietly. "You're fine. We don't have to do anymore, we can stop."

"I… I've never done that before," Ichigo remarks. "I never felt that before… I can't control it; I should be able to control my emotions. Why can't I control that?"

"Some things aren't meant to be controlled," Grimmjow smirks. "But I promise, we'll move at a pace you're comfortable with. I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to."

Ichigo scowls at the other, wanting to say he didn't want to do that… and knowing it's a lie. He feels differently around Grimmjow, safe and warm inside. It's a feeling he could grow to like, maybe even love. He's been around a lot of the Shihoin clan members, but all of them are submissive and he doesn't get to interact with the dominant ones that aren't trained assassins. The humans he and Soi Fon live around are background noise to him; he's never really tried to get to know them. Those he's managed to befriend don't appeal to him, nor do the women that constantly flirt with him. Grimmjow, however, has brought an onslaught of emotions Ichigo has no name for.

"I… I should get some more sleep," he mumbles with a blush.

Grimmjow reaches for Ichigo, yet the orange headed male retreats to the bedroom with quick steps. He stands in the kitchen; waiting for what he feels is enough time for Ichigo to fall asleep, and then returns to the room. As he crawls into bed beside Ichigo, Grimmjow can't help but watch the other sleep. He lays close to Ichigo, gathering the smaller man into his arms, and slowly falls asleep.

Ichigo wakes early the next morning, eager to get away from Grimmjow and hunt down his target. Grimmjow, however, has his arms locked around the younger male. Ichigo tries to get loose, fighting as much as possible without waking the other, yet he just can't slide from between those muscular arms.

"Damn it all," his mutters.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Grimmjow wonders.

"I did have plans for today," the orangette snaps. "Not that that matters to you! After all, _my_ plans aren't in _your_ plans _for_ me. Why should you care what I want to do, why should my decisions and opinions have any place in your world?"

"You're not a morning person, are you?"

"No, I'm not!" Ichigo shouts.

With a heavy sigh, Grimmjow lets Ichigo go. He wants to keep the other with him, but it's obvious the more possessive he is the more aggressive Ichigo will get. The last thing he wants is to join Shiro on Ichigo's victory list… that would be embarrassing. Ichigo hurries into the bathroom to relieve himself, the glass of water through the night doing nothing to keep his bladder happy. When that's finished, Grimmjow can hear the shower running. He's not ready to get up yet, the night was long and busy and he needs more sleep.

When Ichigo peeks out of the bathroom, unwilling to walk about in the small fluffy towel that barely covers his hips, he finds Grimmjow spread out over the bed and sleeping. Satisfied he won't be having an audience, Ichigo scampers about the room to grab something to wear. He's back in his hobo clothing, cover his orange locks with a ski cap and a sweater's hood. He takes the window again, unwilling to draw questions from the guards outside the room.

His chosen path takes him away from Grimmjow's territory and closer to Hueco Mundo. His target is a man that uses and abuses the women that work for him, constantly forcing them with little care as to their feelings or comfort. He's also stepping into Seireitei and Karakura, adding charges of murder and rape outside of the 'legal' zone. Ichigo has no qualms killing them.

Hueco Mundo isn't like Los Noches, the streets are dirtier and the people are most malnourished. Many lie in wait of death within the alleys, the stench of barely lingering life ignored by the world around them. Ichigo frowns and slouches a bit more, attempting to come off as a drunk or fragile elderly. It's noon here, most crime limited to thievery and bold murders. His target is spotted harassing a woman watching over a couple kids, no doubt threatening to rape her right in front of them if she doesn't cooperate. Ichigo ambles closer.

"I want my money!" he snaps. "Don't make me use those filthy little brats as collateral!"

"Please, I haven't been able to work…"

"Then you'll pay with your body, let's go you little slut!"

"No! The kids… they won't have someone to watch them!"

Ichigo slips a needle from the wrist of his glove, previously dipped in a fast acting poison that induces a heart attack. As he moves by the aggressive man, Ichigo sticks his lower back with the needle. It's quick and he doesn't even feel it, Ichigo pulling the needle back to return it to its hiding place afterward. Just a moment, just a short breath, and the man is gripping his chest as he gasps for air. Ichigo keeps walking, turning the corner up ahead and making his way back to Los Noches. His work is finished, his target… dead.

Ichigo is lounging on the couch when the gang gets together, just awaiting his shift after a satisfying dinner. He returned around lunchtime, not stopping between leaving and coming back, so Grimmjow is happy he wasn't forced to search for the orange head. Ichigo's now lying on the couch with a book in hand.

"Where's Grimmy, Baby Bitch?" Shiro wonders.

"Don't call me that," Ichigo scowls as he turns a page. "He's in the shower."

"Yer not servicin' 'im?" the pale copy grins wickedly.

"What the hell is your problem?" the orange head growls. "Ever since we've come across one another all you've done is harass me! And what the hell is with the 'Baby Bitch'? I'm not good enough to be the 'Bitch from Hell' anymore?"

"No, I just upgraded yer nickname!" Shiro grins widely. "Yer still a bitch, but yer my baby brother… so now yer 'Baby Bitch'!"

The group takes their seats, Shiro flopping down on the couch with Ichigo. His younger twin moves his legs quickly, kicking Shiro for the hell of it once he's comfortable. Ichigo doesn't know why they're all here. Grimmjow walks out in boxers, scrubbing his hair dry with his towel. He walks straight past everyone, grabbing a beer from the fridge before turning. The blue haired man has the bottle to his lips, tilting it a bit as his eyes go wide. He sets the beer back in the fridge, sighing in annoyance before heading to pull on some clothes. Once he's seated on the couch in sweatpants and a tank top, the meeting begins.

"Why the hell are you all here?" he starts.

"Vega was found dead this morning," Hallibel remarks. "The coroner said it was a heart attack. He was harassing one of his hookers at the time, she and her children saw the whole thing. His past health, however, doesn't hint toward heart problems."

"So?" Grimmjow wonders. "Are you saying someone put a hit out on him? That doesn't make any sense, everyone in Hueco Mundo and Los Noches use weapons… except the whores. The women sent to kill prefer poisons."

"Maybe his bitches got tired of all the beatings," Nnoitra points out. "He was with one of his whores, right? Maybe she's the culprit."

"What difference does it make?" Ichigo wonders. "He was a horrible person, the world is all the better without him."

"True, but if it was someone in Hueco Mundo they'll be killed for being a traitor," Szayel offers. "No one in Los Noches would've sent a woman into Hueco Mundo for any reason, so it must've been one of the prostitutes. They'll most likely blame the one he was arguing with and kill her as a message to the others."

Ichigo's blood runs cold, his breath hitching at that. Grimmjow and Stark notice it, neither willing to say anything until Ichigo speaks up. As the conversation moves into how they might end her and what will happen to her children after she's gone Ichigo beings to panic on the inside. This doesn't normally happen when his mother assassinates someone, usually the cops look at all the evidence and aren't able to find the killer. Ichigo doesn't want someone to die from something he did!

"What would happen if they were from another city?" Ichigo asks carefully. "I mean, what if Seireitei or Karakura sent someone?"

"Why would they?" Nelliel questions curiously. "They don't have problems with Vega."

"That's not true at all!" Ichigo snaps. "He's raped and killed there plenty of times! He's a menace that… I mean… don't you guys pay attention to the news in other places?"

"Ichi… Is there somethin' ya need ta tell us?" Shiro inquires with a knowing smirk.

"… No."

"Nothing will happen to you, Ichigo," Grimmjow assures. "Technically, you didn't do anything wrong. You're sided with Aizen and us, Vega has been pushing for our territory… this would've happened eventually. You just sped it up. If you did this, you need to tell us so we can figure out how to help you."

Ichigo says nothing at first, but his eyes are downcast. He's not sure he should trust these people. They know he's an assassin thanks to Stark, yet they don't know which clan he's from or how they work. He's never had to inform anyone of his targets before, it's always been held in secret. He's torn between speaking up to save that woman and keeping quiet as his clan has always taught him. The faces of those little children and their mother, however, break his iron will.

"… I did it," he murmurs. "I killed him. The hit came last night, but I waited until this morning to carry it out."

"How the fuck did ya cause 'im ta have a heart attack?" Gin asks in shock.

"… It's a poison," Ichigo admits. "It induces a heart attack, leaving the coroner to determine the target dies naturally."

"An' ya got it in 'im… how?" the silver haired man questions.

"I think I've told you enough," Ichigo snaps. "I'm not about to tell you every last little detail! I shouldn't even be telling you _this_ much!"

Grimmjow and Shiro both set a hand on Ichigo's shoulders, holding the other back from lashing out more than verbally at Gin. The silver haired man quiets, sending Shiro a pouting look that has Shiro moving onto his lap. Ichigo makes a gagging gesture at his twin, Shiro sticking his tongue out.

"Ichigo, who sent the hit?" Stark asks. "Not the name of the person, but the city they live in. We'll need to know in case there's an uprising in our future. If someone is working without Aizen's permission here, they're likely one of the thugs looking to kill him. If it's from Seireitei or Karakura, we might be next."

"… It came from Seireitei, I think," Ichigo hums. "But not because they're out for the blood of gangsters. From what I read, Vega had raped the daughter of a very important man in one of those cities. He attempted to murder her, but she survived. He's smart enough to wait until the timeline provided expires to go back, so he's untouchable to them in Hueco Mundo. Since they knew they'd never lure him back, they hired an assassin to take care of it."

"He always was an idiot," Ulquiorra scoffs. "I'll make sure Barragan knows an assassin was hired. He won't be happy, but there's no way to know it was Ichigo unless one of us tells him… unless the woman can identify him."

"Not a chance," Shiro snorts derisively. "He looks just like me an' even _I_ couldn' tell it was 'im in those disguises."

"I was well hidden," Ichigo assures. "I don't make stupid mistakes like that."

The raven nods before walking out to the hallway, slipping his cellphone from his pocket as he goes. No doubt he's going to call Aizen to update him, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders uncaringly at the thought. As the group begins to depart, Ichigo heads to the bedroom to change for work. Tonight he'll be dressing like a saloon girl, but the dresses will be short and revealing. Ichigo grumbles as he always does when changing, cursing the lustful appetite of the perverts that visit the casino… but mostly the fact Grimmjow enjoys dressing him in sexy little outfits.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes, I'd like to get to my book =) Please don't hold it against me T^T Anyway, I'm going fairly well with Asylum! I sat outside in the backyard with my cats the other day! They're not allowed in the house for right now, because mom has all her new stuff for the house in the garage (that's their area). I had to put them in the shed =( I've been letting them roam the backyard though, I just don't leave them out all the time. They're housecats, so I'm worried about them running off. I already have to get a harness and leash for my youngest... the birds have already tempted her to leap onto the privacy fence ^^; Such a bad girl. ;p

Shiro: I wanna cat!

Ichi: You have Kon.

Shiro: ... I said I wanna cat, not a pain in the ass. D=

Ichi: When you learn to play nice with Kon, you can have a cat.

Shiro: ... You have a cat, why don' I get one?

Ichi: The last time I left Kon in your care, you tried to blow him up with a firework! And I don't have a cat!

Shiro: ... What the hell do ya call Grimm-kitty? That's like... all the pleasures a havin' a cat an' all the horror a bein' a target fer a were-cat in heat! XD

Ichi: *facepalms and sighs*


	10. Chapter 9

**Joke of the Day**: A woman arrived at a party. While scanning the guests, she spotted an attractive man standing alone. She approached him, smiled and said, "Hello. My name is Carmen." "That's a beautiful name," he replied. "Is it a family name?" "No," she replied. "As a matter of fact I gave it to myself. It represents the things I enjoy the most- cars and men. Therefore I chose 'Carmen'. What's your name?" she asked. He answered "B.J. Titsengolf."

Lmao! I couldn't help but post it, I thought it was hilarious! XD I got another one yesterday, so maybe I'll start posting a joke at the beginning of my notes. What do you guys think? Anyway, I'm sure you guys want to know what's going on with my fics. Lust is finally on the last chapter, the downfall of Aizen took two this time ;p I had gotten to page either before I even knew it, so I had to go back and start another chapter after page six. After I finish Lust, I'll try and finish Hunter. I'm sure a lot of you are eager for that one! Unfortunately, that may take me a bit to get back into ^^; As for the request, Nowhere is almost done and when it is I'll be starting another request from my readers. I have a good list of them, so if you'd like me to add you to said list you better pm me. I think I had mentioned before that I'll be skipping around the list. I don't want to get to one I'm not as interested in only to get stuck on it forever, so I'll be going where my interests lead me!

Shiro: That ain't real fair. =(

Ichi: Oh, like chapter 13 in Lust was? DX

Shiro: I thought it was very fair. *nods seriously*

Ichi: *punches Shiro* That was totally unfair, you fucking dick! DX

Grimm: It was unfair to you, Kitten, but Shiro probably felt it was just right for him. =3

* * *

Chapter 9

Between the assassination and working double shifts in the casino, Ichigo is too tired to get up the next morning. Grimmjow is up and about before him, entering the bedroom about half an hour after breakfast to a wonderful sight. Ichigo is in nothing but boxers, lying on his stomach with the blanket barely covering his lower back with a corner. The orange head is hugging his pillow, his face buried in it as he snoozes. Grimmjow crawls along the bottom of the bed, carefully moving between Ichigo's spread legs and holding his weight over the tan body beneath him. The smaller male doesn't even stir.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispers only inches from Ichigo's ear.

"Mm," the other hums in his sleep.

"Ichigo, wake up."

"Mm… fuck off."

Grimmjow snorts in humor at the sleepy comment, knowing Ichigo isn't anywhere close to being awake. The larger male trails hot kisses along Ichigo's spine, starting at his lower back. Ichigo purrs at the attention, yet still remains asleep. Feeling a little frisky with such a temperamental male unconscious below him, Grimmjow grins and grinds his rapidly growing arousal into Ichigo's ass. The orange head moans quietly, spreading his legs a bit more to accommodate Grimmjow. That feral grin of his laying upon his lips, he runs his fingers along Ichigo's hips before slipping them just beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for molesting me in my sleep," Ichigo states in a muffled tone from his pillow.

"I want to play and you're not awake."

"So go play with someone else, I'm fucking tired."

Grimmjow pouts, grinding himself back down on Ichigo. The orange head immediately grips his pillow and swings it as he twists his body, slamming it up against a surprised Grimmjow's head. The blue haired man topples off the bed in his shock, kneeling to peer over the mattress. Ichigo is fast asleep again in the same position as before. Grimmjow makes a mental note… Ichigo is more likely to lash out when sleepy.

"Where's that lustful minx I cornered last night?" he grumbles.

"Sleeping! Now shut the fuck up!" Ichigo snaps, voice still muted by the pillow.

"I would shut up if you would have sex with me."

"You'll shut up if I beat you into unconsciousness, too!" comes the growled reply.

Grimmjow sighs, yet relents. As before, he doesn't want to join Shiro in his embarrassment. He'll eventually wear Ichigo down; it's obvious he isn't capable of saying no forever when faced with such a powerful emotion. The way he responded to Grimmjow last night was heated and needy, lost in the powerful tow of lust and begging for more than a taste.

"It's not a bad thing, you know," Grimmjow remarks from the floor. "Everyone needs to feel wanted and needed… everyone needs sexual release. It's not something you can control, just satisfy."

"I am going to strangle you," Ichigo hisses out. "Let me fucking sleep! I worked all day yesterday and added a double shift onto that! I need sleep, damn it!"

"Fine, but I'm gonna molest you later."

He could swear he heard an 'I'd like to see you try' from the orangette, yet Grimmjow chooses to ignore it. If he thinks Ichigo is challenging him in that area, his playful threat will become all too real. With that delicious imagery in mind, Grimmjow heads to the shower. He needs to get rid of his arousal before Ichigo's body tempts him again.

Ichigo drags himself out of bed around noon, still drowsy and pissed at the many wet dreams he suffered. Since going back to sleep after the heated argument in the kitchen, Ichigo couldn't get it out of his head. He saw Grimmjow taking him every way possible within his dreams, waking to it only stimulating the want more. God he wants to give in to that asshole! Ichigo stretches and searches for his phone, calling up his mom once he's certain Grimmjow is gone.

"Yes, sweetheart, what do you need?"

"… Are you cleaning?" Ichigo accuses after a moment. "Mom, I told you I would handle the cleaning, you know you get frustrated and throw everything away!"

"I can handle cleaning the damn house," Soi Fon waves off.

"Just… don't touch my room!"

"I'll just shut the door. Now, what do you need?"

"I'm confused," Ichigo sighs. "I feel… stuff… I'm not used to feeling. Grimmjow is… well… persistent and… hot… and… I just want… Oh, I don't know what I want! He's so infuriating!"

Soi Fon listens patiently as Ichigo rants about how much he hates this man, shaking her head when she makes the realization he's just making excuses not to like him. This is learned around the time he starts picking Grimmjow's habits apart. With a sigh, she realizes she probably should've had the talk Yorouchi insisted upon. It's just so awkward explaining sex to Ichigo when she's never really bothered with it beyond release. He's been more emotional than her since the day she brought him home, one of his more useful strengths when manipulating. Yorouchi wanted to talk to Ichigo about sex, however Soi Fon thought she'd press the innocent male to go out and learn from first-hand experience.

"Ichigo, I realize you probably called to hear me say 'it's not wise to fall for your target' or something along that line," she starts. "The problem with that is… he's not your target. You have no target for now, just an assignment. Information is all you have to gather, what you do on your own time there is your business."

"But…"

"Granted he's a crime boss, yet it seems you really like him. If he hurts you, I've no doubt you'll make him regret it more than anything he's ever done in his life of crime," the raven smirks. "And if you don't, your Granny Yorouchi and I most certainly will."

"Mom… he guilted me into telling them about my target!" Ichigo whines. "That's not right! How could he?"

She's surprised Ichigo would reveal his status so easily, yet she knows he probably had a very good reason. Usually he would think of another way to prevent something he doesn't like, yet speaking out tells Soi Fon they likely made him for an assassin beforehand. Aizen should've killed Ichigo upon learning that, which means Ichigo must've placed his loyalty with the brunette. It doesn't matter, the brunette has more morals than those of Hueco Mundo.

"That was your choice and it didn't hurt anything to tell them, they're Vega's enemies, too. That particular group is the original origin, we have no problems with them and it isn't likely Lady Yorouchi will pass an assassination on them. If you want to indulge your libido with your new interest, go ahead. Get it out of your system. You'll probably find it was nothing more than a passing fancy or a slight crush."

"… And if I don't? If I actually like… maybe even love this guy?"

"That's your bridge to cross, honey," Soi Fon sighs. "Just as it was Lady Yorouchi's when she came upon it. I just want you to remember, I love you and you'll always be a part of our clan first. You won't be the first we lose to Los Noches… nor will you be the last."

"Thanks , mom," Ichigo murmurs. "Maybe I should get some advice from my older twin. It should be interesting to say the least."

Soi Fon chuckles at the tone Ichigo uses, almost reluctant and doubtful. She's never looked into his twin as they grew up; he was none of her concern, so she doesn't know how his personality turned out. According to Ichigo, however, he was probably better off learning from Yorouchi.

Ichigo heads out to find Shiro once he hangs up with Soi Fon, ignoring Stark's lazy look as he walks out the front door. He waves to the brunette as the elevator doors close, getting a half wave in return. Ichigo likes Stark, the man knows what Ichigo's capable of and doesn't bother tailing him like Grimmjow wants. He texts his mother a short message as he waits for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. It's nothing more than a tree of what he knows so far, starting with Aizen and adding on the names of his Espada. The names and statuses are only a part of what he needs, the orange head adding the 'untouchable' areas as well. He still needs the penalties; that's what the government wants the most. They've lost far too many from stupid mistakes punishable by extensive means. Once the elevator opens once more, Ichigo is off to locate Shiro.

Shiro isn't too difficult to find, the white haired man always standing out in a crowd, if not for his appearance then for that ungodly loud mouth of his. Ichigo rolls his eyes, heading toward his twin with a growing nervousness. There are men around Shiro that Ichigo doesn't know, his guard up immediately as Shiro grows more aggressive with them. Ichigo soon realizes this is a drug deal.

"Shiro?" he says softly. "What's going on? Who are these people, are they hostile?"

"Ichi, get yer ass back ta the casino!" Shiro snaps. "I'll find ya there!"

Ichigo backs away uncertainly, though only to throw up an innocent and helpless appearance. These men will either think him to be Shiro's weakness and attempt capturing him, or write him off as inconsequential. Either way, Ichigo will have the upper hand and that's all that matters to him. Just when he thinks he's going to be written off, Ichigo backs into a larger body.

"Looks like we found a bit of leverage," the deep voice rumbles. "I think we'll be getting quite the discount today!"

"Leave my baby brother outta this!" Shiro growls. "He ain't got nothin' ta do wit my business!"

"No, but apparently he means a lot to you. Now, either hand over our shit for half price or your baby brother might get hurt."

Shiro glowers at the man that seems to be the leader, contemplating whether or not he'll be able to take the small gang. On any other day, he would kick their asses. Today, however, they hold a bargaining chip he can't risk harming. Shiro won't be able to take them all down without Ichigo getting hurt. The man grows impatient, twisting Ichigo's arm behind him painfully. The orange head yelps at the action, not expecting such rough treatment, and Shiro hangs his head in defeat.

"Fine, take it," he states. "Leave my baby twin."

The man behind Ichigo waits until his group has gathered the drugs bought, placing them in their van and boarding. Afterward, he drags Ichigo in that direction. Shiro grits his teeth, stepping forward threateningly. Ichigo gasps as a knife is pressed to his throat, his hands trapped behind his back so he can't use them.

"Back away," the man snarls. "Or I'll do him in."

"We had a deal!" Shiro shouts in a near panic.

"And I'm not gonna hurt him, like I promised," the larger male comments smugly. "But he's too valuable to let go, not when Getsuga the Demon of the Streets is so attached to him. I'll be taking him with me… I might even take pleasure in his feminine body."

"No! Let 'im go, damn it!" Shiro snarls. "Ya got no idea what yer getting' yerself inta! I'll hunt yer fuckin' ass down! I won' stop 'til yer whole fuckin' gang is left a bloody mess a death!"

"You'll be too late," the man laughs. "Your little brother will be broken and thoroughly used by the time you find him again."

Shiro leaps for the man when he throws Ichigo into the van, narrowly evading the thrown blade. Ichigo gasps when his phone vibrates in his pocket, his amber eyes growing large when the door is slammed shut. Shiro grunts in pain after being thrown into a stack of crates, the large man entering the passenger side as the van speeds away. Ichigo is pinned to his spot by a gun, the men around him leering horribly. He didn't dress up today, so the group is enthralled by his vibrant orange locks and feminine figure in tight clothes… why the fuck did he have to wear tight clothes in Los Noches? He'll likely regret that for a long time to come. Thankfully, however, even in clothes such as these he managed to hide some weapons. A blade in both his shoes, a bobby pin in his hair just in case, a bracelet made of drugged needles and a necklace with a pendant that houses a powdered sedative. Even on his days off, he's a force to be reckoned with.

"Where are we going? Who are you people?" Ichigo asks quietly, trying to appear as meek and scared as possible. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm Abirama Redder, but you can call me Redder," the large man grins. "I'll be your master from now on. I'm the crime boss of Barragan's drug operations."

Ichigo looks the man over, his bulky muscular build and long black hair a major turn off. He has a lot of tattoos, red lines that almost look tribal, and Ichigo can tell he'll be difficult to take out without the element of surprise. He waits until the group isn't watching and slides his phone from his pocket, checking the text quickly before answering and deleting it. He hides his phone afterward. It's another hit, his target… Abirama Redder. As much as Ichigo hates the thought, he just may have to endure rape to get Redder close enough to kill. All he wanted was advice from his brother; he knew he should've just taken what he got from his mother!

Shiro stumbles into the bar Grimmjow likes to hang out at with the others, grunting in pain when he hits the table and falls into a chair. He's bruised and blood trickles from the corner of his lips, alerting the others to a deal gone wrong. Szayel rights the white haired copy, checking him over for anything more than a bruise or scape. He has a few slivers, so the pink haired man starts to pull them out.

"What happened?" Gin asks with a rare frown. "Who hurt ya?"

"I'm not worried 'bout me," Shiro coughs out. "It's Ichi I'm worried 'bout. He came ta see me when Barragan's asshole came 'round. We was arguin' 'bout prices an' shit... I snapped at ichi. I told 'im ta go back ta the casino. Redder saw I cared fer 'im an' held 'im prisoner ta get his shit fer half price. I gave in, I couldn' help it I couldn' let 'im hurt my baby bitch."

"So he kicked your ass instead?" Nnoitra wonders.

"No… he took Ichi. I tried ta stop 'im, but… he threw me inta the crates at the warehouse. I tried… I just couldn' keep 'im safe," Shiro says in sorrow. "Now he's prisoner ta that nympho lookin' ta screw 'im inta breakin'! What have I done?"

They weren't expecting the tears, but they're all ready to console the self-hating man. Grimmjow is livid, Ichigo is _his_ and no one else's. If he hasn't yet had the luxury of screwing that sweet ass, he isn't about to let someone else have it! He stands and gets ready to leave, stopping when Stark's phone goes off.

"Hello?" he wonders. "Ah, Ms. Shihoin, how lovely to hear from you. I'm glad you chose to keep me updated on Ichigo's assignments; it was very kind of you. This will make things much easier on us. Unfortunately, our young assassin has been abducted by… oh… you already knew? All right, I'll… tell everyone. Thank you again for calling."

"Well?" Ulquiorra wonders after Stark hangs up.

"Ichigo's next target is very close, he's a part of the drug section in Barragan's territory," the brunette sighs. "We'll have to trust Ichigo to take care of himself for now. His mother isn't worried about his position, so I think we should calm down a bit more. He'll be okay."

Grimmjow and Shiro glare at the man heatedly, telling him exactly what they think of that. Shiro wants his baby brother back, though he'd never admit it Ichigo really grew on him. It hasn't been very long, yet he feels more complete with the other around. Ichigo keeps him sharp, something no one else can provide for him. After a few moments, the name Stark had said sinks into all their minds. Their jaws drop drastically, eyes bugging out in shock. Shihoin is the most ruthless clan of assassins in the world, no one has ever managed to hunt them down or pin anything on them! Stark must've gone through a thousand channels to find where Ichigo hailed from. Szayel mentions this, his tone squeaky in disbelief. Stark only shrugs, he had actually contacted someone from all the clans about Ichigo. Soi Fon had been the one to call back.

* * *

Unfortunately, that's all I have for now ^^; I've been too busy with Lust to get back to this one. After all, I hadn't planned on posting it until much later. Sorry. Also, someone had mentioned that writing 'passports' in Nowhere meant Grimmjow was going with Ichigo. That's not true, Ichigo is going alone. I said 'passports' because I was thinking he'd have many with different identities in case one was found out... just to keep him untraceable or something. Sorry about that, I probably should've mentioned it before ^^:

Ichi: I didn't want to go anywhere in the first place! DX

Shiro: Ya had ta! I wasn' gonna let yer pansy ass get hurt!

Ichi: What the fuck? Don't talk to me like that, I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back!

Grimm: Yeah, but _will_ you?

Ichi: Just because I value life doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! *arms over chest in a pout*

Grimm: Better to be safe than sorry, Kitten.

Shiro: 'Xactly! The cat knows what I'm talkin' 'bout!


	11. Chapter 10

Happy 4th of July, everybody! XD I hope you're all having a great holiday =D I'm just hanging at home, waiting to go to a cookout. I'm sorry I haven't fixed Asylum yet, I'm working on it ^^; I'll start reposting tomorrow if everything goes well =) I haven't been able to write for a few days, I've been making a couple dolls. They're all done, aside from some starching... I have to get some glue first, though. Until then, I'm hoping to jump headlong back into writing! Still working on my outline for Asylum, but I'll be sure to work on my fics as well =)

Ichi: Let's hope her ideas don't grow old and fade away in her head.

Shiro: I haven' done that ta ya yet XD

Ichi: ... I know, Shiro... I know... T^T

Grimm: Awe, he's not that bad.

Ichi: And yet... I have a headache every morning and every night.

Shiro: I'm goin' fer a world record! Gonna be in the guiness book ;p

Grimm: How do you get in the guiness book if Ichigo's the one with the longest headache?

Shiro: Just knowin' I had a hand in 'is fame is good 'nough fer me. =D

Ichi: T^T

* * *

Chapter 10

Ichigo is quiet as he's led into the warehouse, just on the edge of Hueco Mundo territory… one amongst far too many to locate easily. Redder waves his men off, dragging Ichigo upstairs and into the office space there. Ichigo is thrown onto an old mattress, the stench of blood and sex telling him it's been used far too much. Urine stains the sheets thrown haphazardously upon the mattress; evidence of the fear instilled within this man's many victims, and a bucket sits in the corner for any bathroom breaks. Redder clasps a shackle around Ichigo's ankle, the cold metal connected to a long chain that's been welded into the wall.

"You're _mine_ now," Redder growls out. "Get used to it. If you behave, I won't have to hurt you more than necessary."

Ichigo scowls at the man, though he's happy he's allowed to keep his clothing. No doubt that will be taken soon enough, yet for the moment he's safe. Redder leaves the room and Ichigo thinks about how to play his next move. The thought of letting this man touch him sickens Ichigo more than anything he's ever witnessed, including the time his mother disemboweled one of her victims, but he needs to get close to Redder. It's painfully obvious the man will only get close enough to murder during a single activity. It doesn't matter how compliant Ichigo acts, Redder seems to be the type to get off on giving others pain. Listening to them cry, scream, and beg for mercy is what pushes him over that edge of bliss. Ichigo sighs and curls up on the mattress, hoping everything will go down well. He's never had to do something of this magnitude before, usually only having to kiss or flirt… sometimes allow touching. He's never had to shed clothing before. He sighs and awaits the inevitable.

Shiro and Grimmjow pace the elevator as they head to their father's office, both bursting out and racing to his desk once the doors open. Aizen is wide eyed in surprise, not used to his boys acting so much like… well… children. Normally they enter calmly and stand at attention, but the norm has been thrown to the wayside now.

"Yes?" he questions. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Ichi's been taken!" they shout in unison.

"… Sit down and tell me what happened."

The two sit and start to babble at the same time, Aizen pinching the bridge of his nose before waving his hands placatingly for silence. The boys quiet, anxiousness written all over their faces. The brunette faces Grimmjow, gesturing him to start first. He rambles, yet he gets the point across. Aizen is shocked that Ichigo so readily gave him access to a Shihoin's talents by giving his loyalty to him, especially since that clan has been one he's been trying to gain control of. He also knows Redder will harm Ichigo in ways the youth will likely never get over, though he doesn't tell that to his boys. Ichigo is a part of his family now, yet another son to be proud of… or even another daughter considering he's Shihoin. Aizen will not let this stand. Ichigo, however, should be able to care for himself for now. He'll send word to Barragan that his newest child has been stolen by Barragan's men; they have an iron clad deal that their children are off limits to kidnapping.

"I shall call on Barragan," Aizen sighs. "For now, however, Ichigo is Shihoin… he's trained for situations like this. We need to trust in his mother's opinion."

The boys open their mouths to argue, yet Aizen holds up a hand to silence them. He reaches for the phone, praying his call is soon enough Ichigo won't be harmed. He dials the number and his boys sit impatiently as it rings.

Ichigo sighs and watches the door, boredom already setting in. It never bodes well for others when he gets bored. He wants to pace or pick the shackle's lock and disappear... but he has a target and he can't leave without finishing his job. This may be the only opportunity he has to end Redder's life. The phone begins to ring on the table that sits in the middle of the room, causing Ichigo to jump at the unexpected noise. Redder walks in and picks it up.

"Yeah?" he states. "He's what? Of course I knew he was related to Shiro... he's a valuable possession... but... fine. I'll send him back. You're making a mistake, though. We could completely take over Aizen's drug running section if we kept him. Don't worry, I'll make sure he's let go."

He hangs up the phone and sets a level gaze on Ichigo. The orange head tilts his head in question, wondering what thoughts are running through those evil eyes. Redder heads over to the door... and locks it. He starts walking back to Ichigo, coming to stand a few feet from the stained mattress. He begins to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, licking his lips at the feigned fear in Ichigo's eyes.

"Boss said i'm supposed to send you back to your family," he comments. "Aizen's children are off limits, you see. But i'm not sending you back without sending a message along with you. You're nothing but a burden to your brother, a weak and pathetic little bitch that's good for nothing but sex. By the time I'm finished with you, that's all you'll be able to say."

"Won't your boss be mad?"

"I said I'd letyou go... but there are so many things that could happen to you on your way home," he grins sickenly. "I didn't tell him I'd escort you."

before Ichigo can say anything more, a heavy hand strikes him across the face. He's sent to the mattress, a dull throb in his cheek. Redder's hand grips the back of his neck, burying his face in the rank mattress until the smell gags him. He knows the other is straddling him, grinding his hard member into his ass joyously. His free hand reaches around and works at Ichigo's jeans, a spike of fear jolting along the smaller man's spine. He doesn't like it. He slips a needle from his bracelet and pokes Redder's arm with it, the larger man's grip failing him after a moment. Ichigo scrambles from beneath Redder's weight, the other falling to the mattress paralyzed.

"Man, that was too close," Ichigo mutters. "I have to tell you, I'm far from weak... unfortunately for you. You're my next target, you know. I could've gotten away whenever I wanted, truthfully, but I had to wait until I could kill you."

As he talks, Redder's eyes follow Ichigo's movements. He leans down and picks the lock on his shackle, releasing himself before clipping it around Redder's ankle. Afterward, he moves over to the desk and pulls open the drawers just to look.

"My instructions were pretty vague and I'm a very vengeful person, believe it or not, sothis isn't going to be nice for you. You like to stick shit into your victims... I'm gonna to the same to you."

From the drawer, he pulls out the large hunting knife Redder usually carries with him. Redder's eyes get huge at the dark tone and look Ichigo takes on. It's sadistic and he can see how this innocent looking male can be related to the demon of the streets. Ichigo doesn't approach him, however, and heads for the door. There's a guard out there and he slips another needle from his bracelet and jabs his neck with it. He lures the man inside the room, handing him the knife and whispering in his ear. He undresses and Ichigo changes into his uniform, covering orange locks with the hat. He slips outside the room and heads for the door, listenign to Redder's screams as he goes. A sick grin, slightly less demented than Shiro's, stretches across his face as he steps outside the warehouse. He waits there a moment, listening intently.

"Oh my god! Trevor, what the hell did you do!" someone shouts in shock. "Where's the little bitch?"

"... Redder let him go... he was Aizen's child," Trevor states in a trance. "I couldn't take his abuse anymore... he used me for the last time..."

Ichigo smirks as the others yell is shock, knowing it's because his patsy just commited suicide. He's not sad, that guy was Redder's right hand man... which meant he always picked up his boss's sloppy seconds. He would've loved nothing more than to help break the young assassin. Ichigo strolls forward into the city, heading in the direction he knows to be the way he came. Shiro and Grimmjow are probably shitting themselves with worry... maybe he'll take his time getting back.

Aizen watches his boys pace the office, both nearly biting their nails in anxiousness. Barragan has yet to call back, telling them Ichigo has been released unharmed or not. When the phone finally rings, they jump in surprise and Aizen lifts it to his ear.

"Ah, I see. Is he unharmed?" he asks. "... You don't know? What happened? What! Who was the culprit? I don't believe this, are you kidding? I'm very sorry for your loss, Barragan. Thank you for releasing my child, I hope your men gather themselves after such a scarring ordeal. Goodbye."

He hangs up, a look of confusion on his face. After a moment, it turns to exhaustion and the boys take a seat across from him. Their expectant looks implore him to spill everything, however it takes a short while. Everything that happened in the warehouse is simply unbeleivable. Though he was aware Redder used his own men as sex toys, he had never expected any of them to turn on the large man. They adored their leader, no matter what he did to them.

"Father?" Grimmjow urges. "What's the matter?"

"Is Ichi-bitch 'kay?" Shiro wonders a bit panicked.

"Ichigo is fine, he was let go about an hour ago," Aizen replies. "Barragan didn't call back because something happened in his drug warehouse. Apparently, one of Redder's men murdered him and then commited suicide. He's been attempting to calm his men down."

"... Murdered?" the blue haired man gasps. "I thought Redder's men loved him?"

Aizen can only shrug at the statement... he thought that, too. Shiro, however, seems to be at a loss for words. His mouth opens and closes repeatedly, unable to voice his thoughts. After a long moment, he finally glowers and slams his fist on the table.

"An hour?" he shouts. "A fuckin' hour! Where the hell is he then? Why ain't he come back home! Why ain't he called ta be picked up? Where's my Baby Bitch!"

"I don't know, Shiro. Barragan said Redder let him go, where he went from there isn't known. Ichigo was sent back here without an escort. He could be anywhere between the warehouses of Hueco Mundo and here."

The white haired twin heads for the elevator, seething at the thought of Ichigo ditching them. Grimmjow is hot on his heels, mainly to keep his little brother out of trouble. When Shiro gets like this, anyone in his way are potential clients of Szayel's hospital. The minute the doors slide shut, Shiro starts ranting about his 'ungrateful bitch of a twin'. Grimmjow sighs and tunes him out.

Ichigo smile brightly as he walks among the prostitutes of Los Noches. He stopped at the store and bought a new outfit, his sundress a beautiful shade of light blue and his heels a perfect white. He styled his shaggy hair into a wildblown stlye, and put in some gold hoops. A pair of large sunglasses sits upon the bridge of his nose. He's found that he actually enjoys the company of these women, they're truly loyal to those in the same profession. Though he's not here as a lady of the night, they recognize him as the woman Grimmjow saved from the streets.

"Hey! It's so nice to see you again, Chione!"

He winces at the nickname, knowing Grimmjow only spread it to piss him off. That's his street name, just as Pantera is Grimmjow's and Getsuga is Shiro's. He smiles at the women leanign against the building... they're waiting for the sun to go down.

"Hey, girls, how's business?" he wonders.

"We should be asking you that, you lucky bitch," a slender woman with curly brown hair grins saucily. "Grimmjow's own personal whore. God what I wouldn't give to be under him every night!"

"Oh, please, Mila Rose," Ichigo scoffs. "Like I'd lay down for him that easily. He hasn't gotten so much as a hand job from me... I like to play hard to get. He seems to enjoy the chase, though."

They laugh as they all beginning to share their news, Ichigo taking it all in intently. One of the girls' favorite subjects is punishments... especially if they happen to johns that wrong them. Today brings about a good few, around five. One man lost a hand, one was blinded, another had his leg broken, the fourth was gang raped, and the fifth was murdered. Ichigo doens't understand these punishments, they almost seem mideval. He's about to ask what they did to deserve them... when someone wraps an arm around his throat from behind. Without thinking and assuming it's a threat, Ichigo digs his elbow into the stomach and flips them over his shoulder. A footstep from behind alerts him to a second threat, which he mule kicks in the chest.

"What the fuck is wrong wit ya!" Shiro hollers from the ground. "I was worried 'bout ya ya fuckin' bitch! Ya were let go over an hour 'go, why didn' ya fuckin' call!"

"I don't have your phone numbers, dumbass!" Ichigo shouts back.

He turns to see Grimmjow coughing at the attack, one hand over his chest where his heel dug in. Ichigo frowns in guilt and hurries over to check the injury, hoping he didn't damage the other's sternum with his kick. Thankfully, Grimmjow is more resiliant that Ichigo thought.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo says quietly. "I thought you guys were Redder's men, trying to catch me again. I was scared."

"It's fine. Did Redder hurt you, Chione?"

He winces once ore at the street name, wondering how much longer he'll have to put up with it. There's a twinkle of humor in the larger man's eyes, pissing Ichiog off more. He digs his fingers into the sore spot, drawing a pained gasp from Grimmjow. There's real worry in the two men's eyes, however, and Ichigo can't stay mad for long.

"No, but he tried. His boss called at the last minute," he lies.

"Fuckin' liar," Shiro mutters.

"What? I am not!"

"Yer my twin, Baby Bitch," Shiro scoffs. "I know when yer lyin' 'cause ya do the same fuckin' thing I do when I lie. I ain't gonna say what it is, 'cause no one knows yet. I'm just gonna call ya on yer poor ass lie. Ya know Redder was murdered by one a his men, don' ya?"

"... Yes. I was there," Ichigo relents. "Redder tried to rape me, but I got away. When I got downstairs, I heard him screaming. The guard outside the door killed him."

Shiro watches Ichigo carefully... there's more to the story, but he'll get that out of him later. For now, he's satisfied with the half-truth. Grimmjow helps Shiro up and then wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist. He opens his mouth to protest, looking back at the surprised girls, but eventually allows the two to guide him back to the casino. It's getting late and he should really start work... although, he'd really like to eat before that. He hasn't eaten all day and he's starving!

Ichigo was given the bar tonight, that way he can snack while he's working. Shiro is sitting at one of the barstools, scowling up a storm at those that reach across to grope his twin. At one point, he grabbed someone's hand and broke their wrist. Needless to say, the physical assaults turned verbal quickly. The orange head is cleaning a few glasses as he waits for some drink orders from those at the slots.

"Ya killed 'im didn' ya?" Shiro murmurs now that they're alone. "I don' know how ya did it, but I got a feelin' ya did. What really happened?"

"... I do't want to talk about..."

"Well I fuckin' do!" the other snaps as he slams his glass down. "Ya don' seem ta get that yer my twin! As much as we don' fuckin' like the idea, yer _mine_ ta protect! I don' like not bein' able ta take care a ya, an' it was _my_ fualt ya got kidnapped in the first place! I _need_ ta know what happened!"

Ichigo stares at him in surprise a moment, yet sighs and begins to recall everything that happened. Shiro sits and listens, not saying a word until the recollection comes to an end. His twin's eyes are directed at the bar, shame and self-hatred filling them.

"That was the first time I ever really felt fear that strong," he mumbles.

"That's nothin' ta be 'shamed a," Shiro replies quietly. "Everyone feels fear... even me."

Ichigo looks to the white haired male in surprise. He can tell the admission is true and it makes him feel so much better, although he can also tell that's not something Shiro tells just anyone. He smiles softly as his twin, who pointedly ignores him. He knows Shiro is feeling like shit for leaving Ichigo in such a situation, but at least he can care for himself.

* * *

There we have it! Just a reminder, I'll be reposting chapter 12 of Asylum tomorrow. Then I'll repost whatever chapters come after that =) I hope you're all enjoying it, I really appreciate the reviews on it. I know a lot of you don't like FemIchi, but I would really appreciate it if you'd think of it as cross-dressing Ichi and read it anyway. Any advice or critique is helpful =) That's about it. Enjoy the fireworks XD

Shiro: I'm settin' off fireworks! XD

Ichi: *reading book* Bugging Byakuya until he explodes doesn't count.

Shiro: ... Good 'nough fer me. =(

Grimm: COme on, Shiro, I'll help out =D

Ichi: I'm not bandaging your fucking injuries again! You're on your own if he goes bankai on your asses! DX

Vae: ... I don't think they're listening to you. =(

Ichi: Call Szayel and Mayuri. those two will definitely think twice before fucking around with Byakuya if they come home to them on bandage duty.

Vae: *salutes Ichi* Yes, sir! *grabs phone eagerly*


End file.
